Ying Yang
by Jesireth02
Summary: Mil quinientos años atrás hubo una guerrera Xiolin más que Dashi intento ocultar de a las siguientes generaciones de monjes, ahora que ha regresado un enorme misterio la envuelve. ¿qué haran los monjes xiaolin ante esta situación? Summary pásense de todos modos :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, pues esta es la primera vez que publico un fic en este foro, aun así espero sea bien recibido. He leído cientos de fics de Chase Young y Jack Spicer, lamento decir que este no es uno de ellos, pero si es un fic de Chase Young, es una historia un poco más apegada al programa y habrá bastante Raimundo y Kimiko. Se desarrolla al comienzo de Xiaolin Chronicles pero esta mas apegada a la historia original, ósea el Showdown y espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Duelo Xiaolin no es de mi propiedad yo solo lo utilizo para su entretención**

**Capitulo 1: Origen**.

Mil quinientos años atrás. Antes de que nuestra historia comenzara, el gran maestro Dashi había derrotado a la malvada bruja Wuya, encerrándola en una caja de rompecabezas de madera. Trayendo consigo la paz a este mundo. Lo que los guerreros Xiaolin no esperaban, era que una aprendiz apareciera con deseo de convertirse en uno de ellos. Luego de cientos de pruebas casi imposibles de realizar, el gran maestro Dashi la aceptó. Pero, su poder peculiar era muy grande y no era sencillo de controlar. Así que le pidió que entrenara su chi en una meditación constante para que aprendiese a dominarlos, sumergiéndose en un sueño eterno que solo sería interrumpido por la sensación de maldad; más no cualquier maldad, sino aquella que trajese consigo diez mil años de oscuridad a la humanidad. La joven guerrera accedió a su petición y fue atrapada. Sin embargo, el gran maestro Dashi temía que aun pasado los milenios la joven no pudiese controlar aquel poder, y creyendo firmemente en que hacia lo correcto la selló permanentemente. Removió cualquier información que de ella se hubiese escrito, y solo dejó un pergamino a su sucesor, con la esperanza de que sobreviviese por los siglos. En el cuál se narraba su poder y su bondad. Y es aquí donde su historia comienza.

Un nuevo Wu se había activado en las montañas rocosas cerca de la guarida de Chase Young. No obstante, era uno que no interfería ni significaba importancia alguna para el lord del lado Heylin, quien se encontraba relajado acariciando a uno de sus tigres.

Shadow solía hacerle compañía, mientras el practicaba pero ese día él había deseado permanecer a solas. Era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que la creó, disfrutaba de su presencia. Dejando de lado el hecho de que la joven le pareciese bastante atractiva físicamente. Es que era muy hermosa, su cabellera plateada larga, figura esbelta y ojos tan fríos y atrayentes como crueles; el que tuviese sus mismos gustos y metas la consideraba atrayente para él. Sin embargo, también la convertían en una amenaza potencial.

Últimamente ella había estado insistiendo en querer beber un poco de la sopa de Lao Man Long, y aunque le hubiese ofrecido un poco cuando estuviera lista, era evidente que jamás se la daría. No a menos que quisiera que una de sus creaciones lo asesinara cuando tuviese suficiente poder como para hacerlo. No sería la primera vez que sus "aliados" lo intentaran traicionar. Siempre había sido así, tanto en el lado Heylin como en el Xiaolin. Aunque tampoco podía decir que él era un santo de devoción, ya que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de deshacerse de Hannibal Roy Bean lo había hecho sin dudarlo.

— Gran Maestro.- llamó Shadow mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos y una sonrisa ligeramente seductora, que no pasó desapercibida para él.- El nuevo Wu está muy cerca de aquí ¿No iremos a investigar?

— ¿Lo crees necesario?- respondió con ostracismo sin dejar de acariciar a su tigre.

— Deseo probar las últimas técnicas de _Tai chi _que me has mostrado con ellos.

Chase lo meditó unos instantes antes de responder. Ya que el día estaba aburrido, y el plan que tenía en mente no lo llevaría a cabo hasta después de que el eclipse Heylin que estaba próximo a ocurrir sucediera, supuso que un poco de "diversión" no estaría mal.

— Me gusta que seas tan habida en tus entrenamientos.- sonrió con coquetería a la vez que se colocaba de pie.

Se acercó hasta ella, dejando atrás el trono central de su templo. Le indicó con un gesto de su mano que lo siguiese.

No muy lejos de allí los monjes Xiaolin se aproximaban a gran velocidad montando sobre su fiel dragón Dojo, hacia la montaña donde el nuevo Wu se había activado.

— ¿No estamos cerca del escondite de Chase Young?- inquirió Kimiko a sus compañeros.

— No creo que este Wu sea algo que a él le interese.- respondió Raimundo con una sonrisa relajada.

— Lo más probable, es que nos encontremos con la alimaña de Jack Spicer, suele pegársenos como moscas al trasero de las vacas.

— Clay eso es una imagen ciertamente desagradable.- comentó Omi con una expresión de asco.

— El hermano Omi tiene razón, es asqueroso.- repitió Ping Pong, el nuevo integrante del grupo Xiaolin. Cuyas únicas diferencias físicas poseía con respecto a Omi, era su tamaño aún más pequeño y sus enormes gafas verdosas que lo hacían lucir adorable. Cosa que a Omi no le agradaba demasiado, ya que él se consideraba el adorable del grupo.

— ¿Nos falta mucho para llegar Dojo?- dijo Raimundo con fastidio.

El enorme dragón de piel verduzca hecho un vistazo a la montaña bajo él y sintió como el leve sarpullido de su oreja se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Escudriñó un poco más hasta vislumbrar a lo lejos el pequeño objeto brillante que destellaba entre las piedras.

— Allí esta.- declaró Dojo al empezar a descender.

Como era de esperarse los monjes Xiaolin, llegaron justo cuando Jack Spicer había realizado acto de presencia. Luciendo su típica túnica negra y su mochila con artilugios voladores, y para rematar en compañía de la fantasmagórica Wuya.

— ¿Qué tanto estas esperando Jack? Toma el Wu, no te das cuentas que se están acercando.- reclamó el fantasma mirando a lo lejos que aquel dragón se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

— Paciencia Wuya. Además, no se a que tanto le tienes miedo. Yo ya tengo el Wu en mis manos.- presumió el chico con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

Los jóvenes monjes descendieron de Dojo mientras volvía a convertirse en un ser pequeño y rápidamente se encontraron frente a Jack Spicer.

— Lamentamos informarte que venimos por el Shen Gong Wu y no nos iremos sin él, Spicer.- dijo Omi dando una voltereta en el aire cayendo a centímetros de distancia del chico.

— El que llega primero se lo queda, y yo llegue antes así que sean buenos perdedores.- Jack se elevó por los aires para distanciarse de Omi lo suficiente para permitirse usar su nueva arma. — ¡Rebanador de Sombras!

Inmediatamente después de invocar su poder el Wu comenzó a brillar, seguidamente cientos de imágenes de Jack Spicer comenzaron a materializarse alrededor de los monjes Xiaolin.

— Ja, ja, ja, ja, cuando descubran quien es el real ya yo me habré escapado.- se burló el chico con arrogancia.

— ¿Es una clase de broma? Ya con un Jack Spicer tenemos suficiente.- comentó Raimundo con incomodidad.

— Hay que darnos prisa o se llevara el Wu.- dijo Kimiko al momento en que atacaba una de las ilusiones de Jack.

— Tengo una idea.- Clay sacó su fiel soga que solía llevar a todos lados y comenzó a girarla en lo alto, atravesando ligeramente cada una de los hologramas que los rodeaban.

— Gran idea joven Clay.- felicitó Ping Pong con una sonrisa.

— Pequeño gecko.- llamó Omi al pequeño Ping Pong.— Mira y aprende como se derrota a Jack Spicer.

Omi sacó de tu túnica una pequeña moneda dorada con rasgos rojizos y la lanzó en el aire, causando que esta emitiera cientos de vueltas. Saltó para atraparla y luego invocó su poder.

— ¡Moneda de la Mantis!

Girando en el aire con gran velocidad se aproximó hasta lo más alto, atravesando uno que otro holograma que Jack había creado para confundirlos, hasta que golpeó ligeramente el cuerpo del chico. Rápidamente trepó por su cuerpo llegando a las hélices de su mochila. Averió una de ella y sin previó avisó se aproximaron al suelo con gran velocidad.

Omi saltó con agilidad invocando nuevamente el poder de la moneda aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo. Jack por otra parte se golpeó duramente contra la superficie y de sus manos se resbaló el Wu que había utilizado hacia unos instantes.

Kimiko salió corriendo en busca del Wu que no había caído demasiado lejos de donde se encontraba ella y lo tocó, percatándose que no había sido la única que había puesto su mano sobre el artefacto mágico. Elevó la mirada con sorpresa al encontrarse con ella allí.

— Shadow, te retó a un duelo Xiaolin.— Giró el rostro a su izquierda topándose entonces con Chase Young quien al parecer llevaba bastante rato contemplando todo.

— ¿Cuál será el duelo?- inquirió la joven con cierto disgustó por no haber podido invocar primero el duelo.

— Apuesto mi Ojo de Dashi contra tus Sandalias Monzón. El duelo será tres golpes, quien saqué a su oponente fuera del circulo tres veces gana. ¡Que comience el duelo Xiaolin!- explicó Kimiko con seriedad.

— ¡Go yi tan pai!- exclamaron ambas a la vez.

Inmediatamente a su alrededor el ambiente se transformó, el piso de piedra se aplanó, dos bancas aparecieron en la distancia permitiendo a los espectadores disfrutar del evento con comodidad. Al mismo tiempo que Kimiko y Shadow se encontraban frente a frente, en lo que parecía ser una arena de sumo. Quien cayera tres veces fuera del círculo que las rodeaba perdería. La arena ya estaba preparada para que comenzara el desafío.

Mientras el duelo se llevaba a cabo, Jack aprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse a su ídolo lo más posible para hablar con él. Chase ignoró por completó a Spicer, estaba más interesado en ver como competía su acompañante.

— Chase estaba pensando…

— Eso sí sería una novedad.- irrumpió el joven con sarcasmo.

— En fin, no estarías interesado en formar una alianza conmigo y Wuya.- Chase lo miró como si lo que le proponía fuera una locura.

— ¿Es una broma? ¿Qué se te olvido la última vez?

— Te refieres a cuando Wuya y yo te traicionamos e intentamos destruir a los monjes Xiaolin, luego de pretender acabar contigo.- mencionó el muchacho sudando ante la aterradora mirada que le dirigía el joven lord.

— Por decir algo. En cualquier caso, no estoy ni remotamente interesado en formar ninguna alianza contigo. En cuanto a Wuya, no me es útil como espíritu.

— No es como si yo estuviera interesada en volver a servirte.- protestó el fantasma cruzándose de brazos.

— Pero…

— Ya te dije que no, no insistas.- advirtió con molestia.

Jack Spicer era el único ser que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, aunque en el fondo le agradara un poco jamás lo admitía, ya que siendo una molestia constante era lo único que lo divertía cuando no estaba combatiendo, ni entrenando por supuesto; esa era la única razón real por la cual no lo había aniquilado la primera vez que entró a su casa.

Volvió su mirada al duelo, poco interesado en si obtenía o no el Wu. Sin embargo, le interesaba saber que tan ágil era Shadow y que tanto había mejorado su habilidad de pelea con las lecciones que había estado dándole.

Shadow esquivó nuevamente el ataque de Kimiko y atestó contra ella. Falló y su golpe agrietó la arena en el suelo lo suficiente como para hacerlo evidente.

— Esto está tardando demasiado.- comentó Kimiko al esquivar otro ataque de su enemigo.

Por el momento estaban empatadas. Shadow la había sacado dos veces del circulo y ella la había estampado contra el suelo dos veces. Kimiko no podía darse el lujo de perder aquellos Wus de tanta importancia, así que ignorando el hecho de que Shadow solo estuviese luchando con _Tai Chi_, utilizó su Shen Gong Wu.

Chase miró con receló la técnica que Shadow empleaba contra Kimiko, no le parecía que estuviera haciéndolo adecuadamente. Ya la joven guerrera la había derribado en dos ocasiones por sus descuidos. Se movía tan lentamente que dejaba expuestos puntos débiles. Debería entrenarla más si quería hacerla tan buena como él.

— Vaya, Shadow es bastante rápida.- comentó Raimundo impresionado ante la agilidad de la chica para esquivar a Kimiko.

— Kimiko tendrá problemas si no se da prisa. Shadow es tan hábil como un toro en plena competencia.

Kimiko arremetió nuevamente contra Shadow. Está retrocedió lo suficiente evitando pisar la línea negra que indicaría que perdería el duelo. Se colocó en posición para atacar pero Kimiko fue más rápida.

— ¡Ojo de Dashi, Shoku, fuego!

El Wu se activó de inmediato expulsando un rayo de poder que golpeó a Shadow con tal fuerza que fue expulsada de la arena de batalla. Inmediatamente el duelo terminó regresando la montaña a la normalidad a excepción de la grieta en el suelo.

— Hemos ganado los Wu.- dijo Omi con alegría mientras se acercaba junto a sus compañeros para felicitar a la joven guerrera por su victoria.

Shadow por otra parte se levantó de mala gana del suelo, enojada por haber perdido de forma tan patética ante una enemiga que consideraba aún más patética. Al levantarse Chase ya se encontraba a su lado, sin mirarla. Contemplaba con mayor interés la victoria de los jóvenes Xiaolin.

— Esta vez vencieron mis guerreros Xiaolin.- les dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.— Pero no se confíen, esto era solo una práctica para lo que les espera.

— No digas tonterías, Kimiko le pateo la rodilla.- dijo Omi con valentía.

— Se dice "le pateo el trasero".- corrigió Raimundo.

— Eso es desagradable Raimundo.- le aclaró Omi.— Como sea, solo espero que sepas que no permitiremos que te quedes con más Wu, Chase Young.

— Recuerda que no tengo ningún interés en ellos pequeño guerrero.- dicho esto Chase Young se dio la vuelta y se marchó junto con su aprendiz.

Por otra parte Jack Spicer se disponía a marcharse junto con Wuya, al igual que los demás cuando el movimiento de la montaña llamó su atención.

— Esta temblando.- gritó asustado sin poder volar por culpa de su mochila averiada.

— No tengas miedo por un temblor.- le reprendió Wuya.

— ¡Lo dices porque tú eres un fantasma y no te pasara nada!-le recriminó aterrado.

— Ni lo digas, que daría de todo por volver a tener mi apariencia humana.- gruñó Wuya con disgustó.

Los demás se habían montado sobre Dojo en espera de ver la causa por la cual estaba temblando la montaña de esa manera tan extraña. De repente, de las profundidades de la tierra emergió una luz cegadora y poderosa, acompañada de una corriente de aire fuerte que casi los arrastró lejos de allí. A diferencia de Jack quien no pudo sostenerse de una de las rocas lo suficiente y fue expulsado unos cuantos metros del lugar, pero aun así estaba cerca. No obstante, cuando la luz desapareció se vio como algo cayó al piso a la distancia.

— ¿Qué será eso?- preguntó Ping Pong con interés.

— Vamos a investigar.- instó el líder de los guerreros.

Descendieron de Dojo con cuidado, preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera ser lo que había salido del hoyo y que ahora se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. El dragón volvió a transformarse en una criatura pequeña y se subió a los hombros de Clay para curiosear de forma segura.

— Pero si es…- comenzó Omi con incredulidad.

— Una chica.- concluyó Kimiko.

— No, es más que eso. Es una chica hermosa.- dijo Raimundo con una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro.

— Concuerdo por completo contigo Raimundo.- dijo Omi con la misma expresión en el rostro.

— Más bonita que un amanecer texano.- concordó Clay.

Kimiko realizó una expresión de desconformidad por las actitudes de sus compañeros al ver unas cuantas curvas, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. En especial cuando la chica ni siquiera le habían visto la cara por culpa de que su larga cabellera negra se la cubría.

— Vamos a ayudarla o ¿prefieren solo quedarse viéndola?- preguntó Kimiko de mala gana.

— Obviamente ayudar a la damisela en peligro.- animó Raimundo.

Inmediatamente se acercaron a ella. La movieron un poco recostándola boca arriba sobre la tierra. Raimundo la sostuvo en sus brazos para acomodarla mejor y ver si aún respiraba. La chica tenía una apariencia ligeramente antigua a causa de su armadura y vestimenta roja. Su cabello negro estaba atado en una cola alta con dos mechones de cabello enmarcando su rostro. Los labios eran rojos cual carmín y su piel ligeramente bronceada.

Dojo se asomó un poco más por el hombro de Clay y se quedó estupefacto al ver a la persona que se encontraba inconsciente frente a ellos.

— ¡Meilin!- reaccionó escandalizado por la impresión.

Los chicos lo miraron de forma interrogante. Mientras que Jack observaba la escena desde la lejanía con interés. Más Dojo no había sido el único que se había quedado en ese estado de shock, ya que una bruja fantasma se encontraba en una situación similar. Jack la miraba intrigado preguntándose lo mismo que los guerreros Xiaolin ¿Quién era esa chica? Y ¿Por qué Dojo y Wuya la conocían?

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo y no seas muy duras conmigo**

**Actualizare cada dos semanas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado de verdad hasta el sábado de arriba jejeje**

**bye**


	2. Capítulo 2: La chica Misteriosa

**hola, pues aqui les traigo el capitulo 2, espero lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 2: La chica Misteriosa**

Los monjes Xiaolin la habían transportado directamente al templo, aun sin saber quién era por petición de Dojo. No obstante, el dragón no había querido decir ni una sola palabra desde que la subieron sobre su lomo. Por el contrario se veía un poco tenso y a la vez preocupado por algo, y Dojo no solía mostrarse tenso.

La chica a la que Dojo había llamado Meilin, aun permanecía inconsciente. La recostaron en una de las alcobas del templo Xiaolin y esperaban sentados a su alrededor a que el maestro Fung hiciera acto de presencia junto a Dojo, quien había ido a buscarlo.

— ¿Quién creen que sea esta chica?- comentó Raimundo para romper el silencio tenso que estaba formándose en la alcoba.

— Puede ser una antigua amiga de Dojo y por eso la conoce.- dijo Ping Pong con inocencia.

— Si fuera el caso, sería bastante vieja, tendría unos 1500 años por ejemplo.- refutó Kimiko con sabiduría.— Yo pienso que es una guerrera Xiaolin, solo hay que ver sus ropas.- señaló con la mano las prendas de la chica.— Es un traje muy similar al nuestro, la única diferencia notable son las mangas anchas y la armadura que le protege el pecho y los hombros. Tal vez Dojo la conoció hace no mucho.

— Kimiko, Dojo nunca deja el templo a menos que el maestro Fung o nosotros viajemos a algún lugar. Dudo mucho que se trate de alguna joven que conoció recientemente. Como dices su ropa se ve similar a la nuestra pero también antigua.- concluyó Clay.

— ¿Entonces es del pasado y del futuro?- preguntó Omi dudoso.— Por lo del aspecto no tiene mucha importancia. Chase se ve joven y tiene 1500 años de edad. Yo también me veo así y les recuerdo que fui al pasado con las arenas del tiempo y me congelé. Técnicamente mi edad también es esa.

— ¡Es cierto! El enanito es el más viejo de nosotros.- bromeó Raimundo diciéndolo con voz anciana.

Omi le dirigió una mirada de disgusto por la broma mientras que los demás sonrieron por la caracterización del pequeño como un anciano. Omi iba a decir algo más pero la puerta de la habitación se deslizó con cuidado interrumpiéndolo.

El maestro Fung ingresó a la alcoba en compañía del dragón que descansaba en su hombro mientras bebía una taza de té de hierbas.

— Dojo ¿dinos quien es esta chica?- solicitó Raimundo con premura.

— ¿Es tu amiga?- instigó Omi.

— ¿Es una guerrera?- inquirió Kimiko.

— ¿Tiene novio?- averiguó Raimundo.

— ¿Una chica del pasado?- preguntó Clay.

— Es un robot del pasado, que viajo al futuro para destruirnos.- comentó Ping Pong.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con desconcierto ante la probabilidad que comentó el chico. Incluidos Dojo y el maestro Fung.

— Solo quería participar.- aseguró el pequeño monje con inocencia.

Kimiko sonrió ante la expresión adorable que realizó el niño y luego volvió la mirada hacia Dojo. El dragón les indicó a todos que volvieran a sus asientos correspondientes con un gesto de sus garras.

— Bien chicos les diré quién es ella.- comenzó el maestro Fung a la vez que se sentaba.

— ¿Usted lo sabe maestro Fung?- inquirió Omi sorprendido.

El maestro asintió y a continuación desplegó un pergamino que llevaba en una de sus mangas oculto. Lo colocó en el suelo para que todos pudiesen ver las imágenes donde aparecían dibujos referentes a la chica que dormía junto a ellos.

— No hay mucha información de ella antes de que se uniera a los monjes Xiaolin. Dashi no quería que nadie supiese de su pasado, ni yo mismo lo conozco ya que llegué unos días después de que se uniera a ellos.- explicó Dojo al ver la mirada confusa de los chicos a su alrededor por la extraña línea blanca que se mostraba antes de las imágenes en el pergamino.

— ¿Por qué el maestro Dashi no quería que se conociera su pasado?- inquirió Clay con interés.

— No lo sé, nunca quiso decirlo. Aunque debó admitir que él era muy reservado en cuestiones referentes a Meilin.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Raimundo con interés.

— Verán, mejor comencemos por el principio. En este caso la mitad.- haciendo referencia a la parte faltante del pergamino. — Meilin es una guerrera Xiaolin. Ella fue un aprendiz del gran maestro Dashi y fue entrenada junto a Chase Young y el monje Guan.- explicó el maestro Fung con serenidad.— Aunque no fue por mucho tiempo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron sorprendidos los presentes.

— ¿Entonces ella es una guerrera tan fuerte como el maestro monje Guan?- dijo Raimundo fascinado.

— No exactamente.- negó el maestro Fung.

— Verán, Meilin era un aprendiz con un poder peculiar al de los otros dos. Un poder que Dashi admiraba pero a la vez le temía, porque ella no lograba controlarlo a su voluntad.- expuso Dojo.

— ¿Qué poder seria ese?- preguntó Kimiko.

— Ustedes guerreros controlan y representan cada uno un elemento en particular. Kimiko representa el fuego, Clay la tierra, Omi el agua y Raimundo el viento.- dijo el maestro Fung señalando a cada uno respectivamente al nombrarlos.— Recientemente el elemento de la madera fue descubierto así que no estoy de lo que ella pueda hacer.-se preguntó el maestro a sí mismo.

— ¿Hacer que gran maestro Fung?- inquirió Ping Pong.

El hombre los vio a cada uno con las miradas expectantes y curiosas por saber el misterio que guardaba la chica en su poder.

— Meilin controlar el _chi_ de los elementos que ustedes manejan por individual.- concluyó Dojo ante el misterio que el maestro creaba.

Los rostros de los presentes quedaron descompuestos. Ocasionalmente le mandaban una mirada de sorpresa a la chica y luego se observaban las caras entre ellos sin saber cómo reaccionar correctamente.

— Dojo yo quería crearles más curiosidad.- declaró el maestro con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo siento maestro Fung, pero es que me pone nervioso tanto misterio. El que Meilin haya sido presenciada no es un buen presagió y lo sabe.

— ¿Por qué no es un buen presagio Dojo?- dijo Raimundo al reaccionar.

El maestro volvió a señalar el pergamino y las imágenes comenzaron a moverse nuevamente. En ellas se mostraba a Dashi realizando una especie de hechizó a la chica luego de despedirse con una reverencia, donde la encerraba en lo que parecía una caverna subterránea en lo profundo de una montaña.

— El maestro Dashi le pidió a Meilin que se sometiera a la meditación profunda hasta que un mal fuese tan grande que pudiera despertarla azotará al mundo. Entonces ella despertaría y lo exterminaría con sus poderes, los cuales estaría perfeccionando por medio de la meditación.

— ¡Eso fue hace mil quinientos años!- exclamó Omi alarmado.— Esa chica debe ser intensamente poderosa. Podría instruirnos incluso con técnicas que el gran maestro Dashi le enseñó. Mejor aún podría destruir a Chase Young, Hannibal Bean y Wuya con nuestra ayuda. Seriamos invencibles.- al concluir se hiperventilo por hablar demasiado rápido.

— Respira pequeñín.- pidió Clay.— Ahora viene la pregunta del millón de vacas ¿Por qué no ha despertado? No hemos estado precisamente muy callados.

— Como dijo Dojo, ella dormirá hasta que sienta la presencia de un mal muy poderoso. Aunque haya aparecido no significa que el mal al que Dashi temía aun exista.- dijo Kimiko.

— Mmmnn, no exactamente. Si Meilin apareció significa que el mal está cercano a suceder. Ella despertaría un tiempo próximo a que esto ocurriese.

— Pero sigue dormida Dojo.- recalcó Raimundo como lo evidente.

— Es extraño, debería haber despertado ya, aún más con este ruido. A no ser claro que la energía que expulso para salir de la cueva subterránea la haya agotado.- dedujo el dragón.

— ¡Espera! Dices que la luz que vimos, sumado a la enorme ventisca ¿Lo hizo ella?- dijo Kimiko impresionada.

— Era el poder del viento y la tierra combinados.- reveló una voz femenina a espaldas de los jóvenes.

Los chicos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la muchacha que al parecer acaba de despertar. Esta se encontraba sentada sobre el colchón donde descansaba, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro y cierta diversión en la mirada.

— Hola Dojo.- saludó Meilin con alegría.

El dragón no tardo ni un minuto en abalanzarse sobre la mano de la chica. Ella la subió a la altura de su rostro y Dojo le abrazó la mejilla y la beso con emoción al verla despierta. Luego de eso se regresó al suelo.

— Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo Dojo.- aseguró Meilin.— Ahora dime por favor ¿exactamente dónde estoy?

— Estas en el templo Xiaolin.- intervino Omi antes que el dragón, acercándose emocionado por la belleza y dulzura con la que se mostraba la joven.— Yo me llamó Omi es un placer conocerte.

— Yo soy Raimundo, el atractivo.- dijo Raimundo mientras besaba delicadamente una de sus manos.

— Mi nombre es Clay señorita, un placer conocerla.- saludó el vaquero con su tradicional acento texano mientras inclinaba el sombrero ligeramente en forma educada.

Meilin los miró un tanto incomoda por la situación, pero intentó no demostrarlo. No estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que los hombres se mostraran de esa manera tan directa. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo permaneció meditado. Desvió la mirada hacia la chica y el pequeño junto a ella como solicitando ayuda.

— Mucho gusto en conocerles.- aseguró no muy convencida.

Kimiko se percató de la actitud que la chica mostraba y lo incomoda que podía sentirse ante el acoso que los jóvenes parecían mostrarle, ya que básicamente se habían abalanzado sobre ella para presentarse. Supuso que mil quinientos años antes los chicos no eran tan directos. Por lo que no se mostraría furiosa con ella…por ahora. Aunque admitía que no le agradaba demasiado la forma en que Raimundo se había presentado.

— Mi nombre es Kimiko Tohomiko, es un placer.- saludó con gentileza.— Perdónalos no ven mucho género femenino por aquí.- bromeó ligeramente a lo que Meilin rio con gratitud.— Y esté pequeño que ves es Ping Pong. Él es nuevo en el grupo.

— Mucho gusto en conocerle señorita Meilin.- saludo el joven con una reverencia educada.

— Lo mismo digo, aunque su nombre es un poco peculiar.- comentó con sorpresa.

— Ah, eso es porque mi nombre real es Boris Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV.

— Ahora entiendo porque te llaman Ping Pong.- concluyó con diversión.— Oye Dojo, puedes decirme cuanto tiempo llevó meditando. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido en todo este tiempo?

— No te preocupes nosotros te pondremos al corriente de los cambios que ha habido en el mundo.- aseguró Raimundo sonriente.— pero primero debes de tener hambre. Mil quinientos años sin comer es mucho tiempo.

Meilin iba a objetar pero su estómago la traicionó emitiendo un enorme gruñido. Al parecer sus sentidos y necesidades comenzaban a regresar a medida que pasaban los minutos.

— Si, gracias.

— Entonces a comer. También puedes platicarnos de cómo eran las cosas en el pasado. Tenemos mucho que preguntarte.- advirtió Kimiko amablemente.

Ella solo asintió y se colocó de pie, pensando que ese sería un largo día.

En la cueva donde residía el lord del lado Heylin el ambiente se encontraba ligeramente tensó. Chase Young estaba presionando aún más a Shadow después de su derrota contra Kimiko. Si quería que la chica lo ayudara en sus planes necesitaba que dominara las técnicas del Tai Chi tan bien como lo hacia él.

— Sigues muy lenta.- aseguró con una mueca seria al empujarla contra la pared del templo.— si no mejoras tus habilidades nunca podré darte la sopa de Lao Man Long que tanto deseas probar. Sin mencionar, que será difícil que seas mi igual en la conquista del mundo.

— Lo sé, no es tan fácil para mí lograr tu nivel, pero me estoy esforzando.

— Debería serte sencillo, eres parte de mí.- refutó con seriedad.

Se apartó y le dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Generalmente le agradaba entrenar con Shadow, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía tensó. Su espalda le estaba molestando como si estuviera llevando de pronto una carga pesada. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero hasta que el eclipse Heylin no ocurriera no podría arriesgarse a realizar sus planes.

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3: Ying Yang

**Gracias por sus Reviews mis queridas lectoras. Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Bueno contestando a una de sus preguntas la razón por la cual Meilin tiene esos poderes se sabrá mas adelante, por lo que se explicara porque no representa el elemento fuego que seria el correspondiente como tal. En cuanto a lo de RaixKim este tranquilas que habrá bastante y será leve al comienzo pero luego ira aumentando. **

**Capítulo 3: Yin y Yang**

Los monjes Xiaolin se encontraban degustando el banquete que habían preparado con mucho ánimo por tener a la nueva chica con ellos. Mientras que Meilin se notaba un tanto confundida y deseaba tener respuestas. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo anduvo dormida, ni que amenaza había sido capaz de despertarla, pero lo más extraño era que aquella energía maligna que había sentido había tenido algo familiar.

– Meilin ¿Cuánto tiempo entrenaste con el maestro Dashi?- preguntó Raimundo mientras comía.

– Varios años, me fui poco antes de que eligieran al dragón Xiaolin.- contestó llevando un bocado de arroz a su boca.

– ¿Cómo era Dashi?- inquirió Kimiko.

– Él era…

– ¿Su poder era tan grande?- interrumpió Raimundo.

– Su poder era…

– ¿Viste como creó los Shen Gong Wu?- intervino Clay.

– Pues vi como…

– ¿Sus técnicas eran impresionantes cuando concentraba su chi?- dijo Omi con ojos expectantes por respuestas.

La ráfaga de preguntas que le hacían no se detenía, apenas y tenía tiempo de masticar un poco antes de tragar sus porciones de arroz.

– ¿Por qué no te quedaste para obtener ese rango?- averiguó Ping Pong atentó.

Ella detuvo el movimiento de los palillos por unos segundos, meditando si contestar o no aquella pregunta.

– Perdón ¿te he incomodado?- dijo el pequeño con vergüenza al notar la reacción de la muchacha.

– No lo has hecho. No te preocupes, simplemente no sé cómo contestar bien a esa pregunta. Solo pensaba la mejor forma de explicarlo.- contestó Meilin con gentileza. No deseaba hacer sentir mal a Ping Pong. – Ahora cambiando de tema, quisiera saber cuánto tiempo llevo meditando.

– Mil quinientos años.- respondió Dojo con franqueza.

– ¿Tanto así?...- se preguntó sorprendida, para ella era como si hubiese transcurrido solo un día.– ¿Y el maestro Guan y Chase Young? ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

– El maestro monje Guan se encarga del templo del norte, está retirado y hubo un tiempo en que nos entrenó. Ahora entrena a nuestro amigo Jermaine como dragón Xiaolin de metal.- explicó Raimundo.- En cuanto a Chase Young…

Raimundo intentó concluir aquella frase pero Dojo se le colocó encima y cubrió su boca con un poco de arroz, evitando así que continuase hablando.

– Meilin porque no les muestras un poco de tu poder a los chicos, de seguro les encantara ver como los usas. Es más, podrías incluso instruir una que otra técnica que Dashi te enseñó.- sugirió Dojo con ánimo al notar la aprensión y la mirada suspicaz que mostraba la chica.

– Eso sería un honor "especular".- dijo Omi con alegría.

– Se dice: espectacular, Omi.- corrigió Raimundo con paciencia.

– Por eso: honor espectacular.- corrigió Omi con sabiduría.

– Pues entonces salgamos a practicar. Nos vendría bien más entrenamiento Xiaolin.- Clay se puso de pie luego de terminar su plato y acomodó su sombrero.– Andando muchachos.

– Si.- respondieron todos animados.

– Raimundo espera.- pidió Dojo al ver que todos salían al jardín del templo para entrenar.

Rai se detuvo y le prestó atención al pequeño dragón que lo llamaba. Se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados, tratando de entender porque Dojo solicitaba su atención cuando estaba a punto de entrenar con una maestra muy hermosa, y con Kimiko.

– Quiero pedirte un favor Raimundo.- comentó el dragón con cierta aprensión en su voz.

– Claro Dojo ¿Qué pasa?

– He estado pensando que sería bueno que no le digan a Meilin que Chase Young es uno de nuestros enemigos.

Raimundo se quedó sin comprender bien a que se debía aquella petición, pero cuando iba a averiguarlo Dojo no se lo permitió.

– El monje Guan, Chase Young y ella eran muy amigos cuando eran aprendices del maestro Dashi. Ella acaba de despertar en el futuro, está confundida y demasiado callada para como la recuerdo. Seguramente tomaría muy mal si se enterase que uno de sus más grandes amigos, es ahora el enemigo que debe destruir.

– Pero Dojo, tarde o temprano se terminara enterando.- objetó Rai.– Decírselo le suavizaría un poco el golpe ¿no te parece?

– Raimundo, tu estuviste en el lado del mal una vez. ¿Te sentías bien sin tus amigos?

– Claro que no.- contestó de mala gana por el recuerdo que había evocado en él poco antes de convertirse en el líder de los guerreros.

– Y cuando Omi trabajó para el lado Heylin ¿Tampoco te sentiste bien verdad?

– Me sentí fatal, es mi amigo después de todo. El verlo como mi enemigo y luchar contra él no me agrado en absoluto. Por eso hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcancé para traerlo de vuelta.

– Pero Meilin no tiene esa opción. Tú sabes bien que Chase Young no puede ser un guerrero Xiaolin desde el momento en que bebió aquella sopa.- le recordó Dojo con cierta pena en su voz.

Raimundo meditó unos instantes aquello. Si alguno de sus amigos se convirtiera de repente en uno de sus enemigos y él no pudiera revertirlo de ningún modo se sentiría miserable.

– Entiendo tu punto. Meilin debe sentirse sola y sin apoyo. Mantendré el secreto y hablaré con los demás para que tampoco digan nada.

– Gracias Raimundo.

El líder Xiaolin le hizo una señal aprobatoria con su dedo pulgar y luego se marchó inmediatamente a hablar de forma disimulada con sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Jack Spicer. El autodenominado "genio del mal" intentaba fervientemente obtener información sobre la mujer que había aparecido y creado semejante poder. Mas era algo inútil ya que no encontraba por ningún lugar registros de ella, y a excepción del nombre Wuya no había querido darle explicación alguna.

– En vez de estar buscando información de esa chica, deberías ingeniar un plan para obtener los Shen gong Wus. Solo nos queda el Mono Bastón y las Sandalias Monzón. Deberías estar más interesado en buscar una forma de conseguir más Wu. Recuerda que necesito recuperar mi forma humana, y para ellos me seria de mucha utilidad que robaras el Cerebro de Burbuja. Robar un Wu es más sencillo que robar dos.- reclamó con molestia.

– Si quieres que te ayude con eso, dime entonces cual es el misterio sobre esa mujer. No tiene sentido, si no fuese importante no me lo ocultaras.- se quejó Jack a la vez que tecleaba más rápidamente el ordenador.– Tu eres la que vive ocultando detalles importantes. Deberías estar agradecida de que un genio del mal como yo, te ayude cuando me has abandonado constantemente.

– ¿Estas sentimental Jack?- su voz ronca sonó incrédula.

– Claro que no.- Jack ocultó el levé puchero que se formó en su labio y continuó tecleando en su ordenador.

– Bien, te diré algo acerca de esa chica.- dijo finalmente rendida mientras elevaba sus hombros fantasmales para restarle importancia.

Jack Spicer dejó de teclear, centrando toda su atención en Wuya quien intentaba concentrarse ante los enormes ojos de fascinación que le dedicaba su compañero.

– ¿Qué será Wuya?

– Esa chica posee un poder exorbitante y tiene un pasado muy turbio también.- aseguró el espíritu con cierta aura aterradora.

Jack sintió un levé escalofrió ante el comentario de Wuya, como si estuvieran hablando de algo que no deberían. Otro escalofrío en su cuerpo le trajo aquel vago recuerdo del lord Heylin a su mente.

– ¿Te estremeció mi comentario?- su voz era escéptica. _Ese chico podía ser un cobarde cuando quería_, o eso había pensado ella.

– Sentí como si debiéramos visitar a Chase Young de repente. ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo? No es que me disguste la idea por supuesto, pero…

– No. Aun no es adecuado el momento.- negó Wuya con una enorme sonrisa fantasmal en su rostro.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- inquirió Jack con interés.

– Tú solo ocúpate de recuperar el Wu Cerebro de Burbuja.- demandó Wuya con disgusto.– y todo saldrá a la perfección.

– Como digas. Hoy estas más pesada que de costumbre con eso de que quieres recuperar tu forma humana. – se quejó el genio antes de volver a su labor.

Meilin caminaba por el templo Xiaolin. Los guerreros habían sido llamados por Raimundo para platicar de algo y la habían dejado momentáneamente sola en los campos de entrenamiento.

Había considerado practicar un poco de Tai chi pero al final se arrepintió. No sabía porque tenía un mal presentimiento desde que se despertó del encantamiento pero no tenía demasiado que ver con la posible amenaza que surgiría para destruir al mundo.

De repente unos objetos en el suelo llamaron su atención. Cerca de las rocas junto a la pagoda, reposaban varios instrumentos musicales de origen chino. Ligeramente rozó algunos con la punta de sus dedos, hasta tomar uno que captó su atención por completo.

La pequeña flauta _dzi _ se había quedado atrapado en su mano y no pudo resistirse después de tantos años a tocar aunque fuese un poco aquel sonido que en el pasado le trajo paz y alegría.

Los muchachos estaban reunidos no muy lejos de allí intentando comprender la situación que su líder les planteaba. Parecía que todos estaban de acuerdo con la decisión, excepto Omi, pero él momento en el que iba a decir aquel sonido llamó su atención.

Los monjes se quedaron en silenció. Caminaron hipnotizados hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella melódica tonada contemplando maravillados como Meilin producía aquella música.

Tomaron asiento a su alrededor sin interrumpir, sintiendo como sus cuerpo se llenaban de paz y sus chi aumentaban con cada tonada. El maestro Fung y Dojo también se aproximaron con los demás. Sin darse cuenta todos tomaron posiciones cómodas para ellos y comenzaron a meditar, sintiendo como al hacerlo su chi se fortalecía.

Chase Young revisaba su plan sobre la mesa, moviendo las pequeñas figuras estratégicas que estaba seguro le darían la victoria esta vez. Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de que el caldo que usaba usualmente para espiar a los monjes Xiaolin comenzó a burbujear por atención.

– Creo que deberías ver esto. Está muy agitado.- comentó Shadow al darse cuenta de la agitación del brebaje mientras practicaba.

– Ignóralo. No ha de ser nada importante, es posible que un nuevo Wu se ha revelado así que vuelve a tu entrenamiento.

Ella asintió sin estar muy convencida, pero si él no le parecía importante a ella tampoco.

Chase sorbió un poco de sopa de su copa junto al mapa. Necesitaba que todo estuviese perfecto luego del eclipse. No podría desaprovechar aquella oportunidad que por tanto tiempo había esperado.

El sonido de _dzi _comenzó a filtrarse por el pozo, lentamente como si se tratara de humo. Abordó el lugar con lentitud hasta escucharse por todo él. Los felinos de Chase se adormecieron, otros se relajaron ante el sonido de la música.

– ¿Qué es esto?- se quejó la guerrera Heylin.

Shadow por el contrario se cubrió los oídos de inmediato ante la melodía que consideraba atormentadora. Era como si cientos de cuchillos se estuviesen clavando en sus oídos con cada nota. Con disgustó en la cara, se encaminó a buscar a Chase en la sala principal donde hacía unos minutos lo vio, más él ya no se encontraba allí. Revisó un poco más con la mirada tratando de que su cabeza no doliera más de lo que ya lo hacía y lo encontró en la parte más alta. Contemplando el pozo con una expresión que jamás pensó ver en él.

– ¿Qué sucede? Te ves… perturbado.- expuso a la vez que intentaba acercarse pero era inútil.

Cada pasó que daba, el sonido se hacía peor, por lo que no podía saber bien que era lo que Chase observaba en el interior del pozo. Más notó el ligero movimiento que realizaba sobre esté y que arrojaba algo en su interior. Entonces la melodía comenzó a disminuir lentamente.

– Debo ir inmediatamente al templo Xiaolin.- dijo con seguridad mientras bajaba a toda prisa los escalones dirigiéndose a la entrada.

– Espera ¿Qué viste?- preguntó ella al momento en que la música dejo de escucharse por fin.

– Quédate aquí.- ordenó con un tonó que él no solía usar.

Ella consideró que ese día el joven lord estaba actuando muy extraño. ¿Qué había sucedido para que Chase Young reaccionará de ese modo?

No podía ser ella. Se repetía una otra vez a cada pasó que daba para acercarse al templo Xiaolin. Él estaba trabajando tranquilo concentrado en sus planes y de repente aquella música que solo una persona sobre la tierra lograba interpretar de esa manera… simplemente tuvo que ir a investigar al pozo… y la había visto. Allí luciendo un traje muy similar al que una vez él utilizó, entonando el dzi en perfecta armonía y belleza…_ Meilin_.

Se suponía que había sido sellada, no era posible que hubiera regresado de aquel lugar. Es que simplemente no podía creerlo. Debía confirmar con sus propios ojos si era cierto. No sabía cómo reaccionar después de tantos siglos de pensar que jamás despertaría.

Descendió con unos saltos más hacia el interior del campo de entrenamiento Xiaolin. El sonido que hizo al caer al suelo llamó la atención de todos, sacándolos de su trancé. Inmediatamente se colocaron en posición de ataque más él no reaccionó.

– ¡Chase Young!- gritó Omi alertando a sus compañeros.

Meilin le daba la espalda, interpretando la flauta con sus ojos cerrados. Hasta que escuchó aquel nombre que había deseado pronunciar desde que despertó. La melodía se detuvo más ella no se movió ni un milímetro. Su mente asimilaba con lentitud lo que Omi había dicho _¿sería cierto? ¿Chase Young?_

– Meilin.- pronunció lentamente Chase Young, llamándola.

Entonces ella abrió sus ojos y se giró quedando frente a él…

**Continuara**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews**

**Nos vemos en 2 semanas**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Reacciones

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras, perdonen por no haber podido subir capitulo la semana pasada debido a problemas de salud, tengo bronquitis y chikungunya juntas así que no deseo estar mucho en la compu aunque ahora me encuentre un poco mejor. Aquí les traigo este capitulo para compensar el de la semana pasada. **

**Espero les guste y lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por sus REviews.**

**Capítulo 4: Reacciones.**

Raimundo les indicó con un gesto de su mano que regresaran a sus posturas normales, ya que Chase Young parecía más dispuesto a hablar que a pelear. En realidad ni los había visto a ellos, su mirar estaba fija en la joven.

Ninguno de los dos no se había movido desde que ella se giró. Chase Young parecía absortó, como si asimilara lo que estaba viendo.

Meilin por su parte no lucia muy diferente a él. Solo lo observaba a los ojos de modo fijo, detallando cada pequeño cambio que había sufrido él desde la última vez que lo vio. _¿Era acaso posible? Ese hombre se había vuelto aún más atractivo que antes_. Pensó al escudriñarlo lentamente. Su cuerpo se había fortalecido considerablemente, sus hombros se veían más anchos bajo aquella armadura que remplazó la túnica Xiaolin con la que lo conoció. Ya no peinaba su largo cabello hacia atrás en perfecto orden, ahora lo tenía alborotado con un ligero mechón que escapaba sobre su frente. Ligeros reflejos verdosos brillaban de él. Ella no recordaba que fuera así antes por lo que le extraño. Sus ojos cafés también lucían diferentes ahora, el dorado cobrizo se había apoderado de ellos y aquel brillo inocente desapareció por completo. _¿Qué cambió en él?_ Se preguntó intrigada.

Deseando comprobar algo, Meilin se inclinó a la derecha moviendo ligeramente su mano y su pie izquierdo en una postura similar a la de una serpiente. Él reaccionó por fin, sin quitarle los ojos de encima imitó su gesto. Ella volvió a moverse, esta vez con los pies en otra posición y dio un paso hacia él. Era la posición de la mantis y a su vez Chase la imitó exactamente igual.

Chase Young aunque seguía cada ligera pose que ella hacia no era idiota. En el instante en que Meilin comenzó a realizar técnicas de concentración para aumentar el chi interno supo que estaba examinándolo. Cada postura que hacía que él imitara, eran solo para notar una parte distinta del cuerpo, y como culparla. Él había cambiado tanto a lo que alguna vez ella conoció. Ya no era el joven que la instó una vez a unirse a los monjes Xiaolin. Él que le enseñó los valores del bien, él que creía firmemente que el mal debía ser destruido para que el mundo viviese en paz, pero a la vez debía coexistir de forma leve para mantener el equilibrio. Él ya no era ese Chase Young.

Lo que le sorprendía era que ella luciera exactamente igual que en el pasado. Aquel en el que Guan seguía siendo su mejor amigo. El mismo donde admiraba al maestro Dashi.

Sus ojos cafés capturaban su mirada como en ese entonces. Llenos de sufrimiento y redención. Su larga cabellera negra que solía llevar atada había sido remplazada por una cinta que mostraba –de forma irónica. Consideró.— símbolo yin yang en su frente, dejando que las hebras irregulares se desparramasen en perfecta armonía por alrededor de su rostro hasta llegar al inició de sus pechos. Su cuerpo continuaba siendo un arma de doble filo para cualquier hombre que soñara siquiera con fantasear con ella. Sus curvas se acentuaban en los lugares correctos. Sus senos eran medianamente grandes, el tamaño perfecto para caber en la mano, sus caderas anchas, cintura pequeña y sus piernas torneadas por el constante entrenamiento. Aun así, ella era letal si solo te atrapaba mirándola ligeramente. Eso lo recordaba con claridad. En más de una ocasión Guan y él habían salido expulsados por los aires, solo por susurrar que era bonita.

Otro movimiento más cerca de él, y Chase lo imitó. Aproximándose a su vez. A medida que hacían aquel "baile inofensivo" su chi aumentaba, si deseaba en ese mismo momento consumía fácilmente expulsar gran cantidad de poder contra los monjes, y no podrían esquivarlo. Más sería un error considerando que Meilin realizaba los mismos movimientos que él.

— No entiendo ¿Por qué no dejan de hacer movimientos de Tai chi?— preguntó Ping Pong.

— Parece más bien como si estuvieran danzando.— comentó Kimiko.

— No. Ellos están en cierta forma combatiendo. Chase imita un movimiento de Meilin y luego ella a su vez imita uno de Chase. Es como si se estuvieran evaluando mutuamente.— expuso Clay con sabiduría.

— Mi querido amigo, creo que tienes toda la razón en lo que dices. – comentó Omi sin retirar los ojos de encima.

Aunque los movimientos eran ataques, ninguno se había tocado en ningún momento. Por el contrario, solo se acercaban cada vez más sin retirar los ojos de encima del otro. Entonces un último desliz de sus manos. Ambos a solo treinta centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Sus manos al frente de sus tórax y confrontadas a solo un centímetro, sin tocarse o rozarse y sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro.

Meilin iba a terminar la técnica y a decir algo, pero Chase Young fue mucho más rápido de lo que ella creyó podría actuar. Porque fuera lo que fuese, él se mostraba muy distinto al que había conocido alguna vez.

Antes de que sus manos bajaran por completo Chase acortó la distancia entre sus palmas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Inmediatamente la atrajo a su cuerpo y la rodeó con sus brazos, reposando su cabeza entre su cuello y oreja. Aprovechando la oportunidad de deleitarse con el aroma de su cabello.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que pudo aspirar su aroma? ¿Cuándo habían reñido por última vez? _Demasiado tiempo. Consideró Chase Young.

Los presentes se habían quedado impactados ante la reacción del lord Heylin para con la joven, que aunque sorprendida no se mostraba incomoda. Por el contrario, Meilin correspondió el abrazo ligeramente, reposando su mano libre sobre su espalda. Siendo consiente de como cientos de recuerdos invadían su mente tan solo por su presencia.

— Él… la esta…— tartamudeaba Raimundo con impresión.

— Abrazando…— concluyeron los monjes restantes con la misma expresión de desconcierto.

Clay tenían la boca abierta al igual que Omi. Kimiko cubría los ojos inocentes de Ping Pong para que no presenciara aquel acto, que ella mismo no sabía muy bien cómo entender.

— Cambiaste.— murmuró Meilin.— ¿Quién eres ahora Chase Young?— inquirió esta vez un poco más seria junto a su oído al no obtener respuesta.

Chase consideró por un momento si contestar o no aquella pregunta. No obstante, solo susurró una frase, que a la vez era solo una palabra en su oído antes de separarse de ella por completo y empujarla contra el suelo. Ella cayó en el piso pero se levantó rápidamente. No permitía que él la viese en el piso, ni mucho menos a sus pies.

— Entiendo.— respondió Meilin con frialdad ante lo que Chase había dicho.

— Mis monjes Xiaolin, nos veremos en otra ocasión.— aseguró Chase Young con el mismo tono divertido que solía usar cuando sentía haber ganado una batalla.

Dicho esto, se dio la espalda. Se retiró del templo Xiaolin como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Los monjes reaccionaron a los pocos segundos; se acercaron de inmediato a donde se encontraba Meilin. Ella solo contemplaba el lugar por el que Chase se había marchado.

— ¿Pero que fue todo eso?— inquirió Kimiko con curiosidad.

— Fue más extraño que ver vacas pastando en mitad de la noche.— comentó Clay con su típico acento vaquero.

— ¿Qué pretende Chase Young al abrazarte?

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron que Chase bebió la sopa de Lao Man Long? – les preguntó ella a su vez.

A diferencia de los presentes ella se mostraba tranquila, sin ninguna exaltación o expresión de sorpresa. Parecía demasiado calmada por el contrario de los monjes.

Ellos se miraron las caras un tanto avergonzados sin saber muy bien cómo responder a aquella pregunta.

— Queríamos decirte, pero yo les pedí que no lo hicieran.— admitió Raimundo con seriedad.— asumo toda la responsabilidad.

— Rai…— murmuró Kimiko sorprendida ante lo maduro que podía ser Raimundo en ocasiones.

Meilin no le dijo nada, le dirigió una mirada intensa, profunda como si investigara en su interior, al punto de hacer sentir incomodo a Raimundo. Después de un minuto apartó la vista a otro lugar, encaminando su atención al pequeño dragón que ingresaba en ese momento al jardín donde se encontraban todos.

Dojo bebía tranquilamente una taza de té justo cuando Meilin se le colocó enfrente con una apariencia bastante aterradora. El dragón lanzó al aire la taza e intentó retroceder pero Meilin no se lo permitió. Por suerte el maestro Fung venía tras de él, aprovechando así la oportunidad de ocultarse sobre sus hombros.

— Dojo no planeó acerté daño, así que deja de huir.— declaró la joven con disgusto contenido en su voz.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— le preguntó el maestro Fung con su típica calma.

— Quiero saber porque Dojo le pidió a Raimundo que no me comentara que Chase Young era malvado.

— ¿Hiciste eso Dojo?— Preguntó el maestro al pequeño dragón sobre él.

— Maestro Fung no tuve opción, lo hice por su bien.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo has sabido eso?— intervino Kimiko presurosa a la discusión.

— En ocasiones puedo leer muy bien a las personas. Raimundo sentía verdaderos deseos de decirme aquello, pero al parecer alguien le sugirió otra cosa. Solo Dojo podría hacer algo así.— expuso sin mucha importancia.— Ahora dime porque lo hiciste.

El dragón soltó el cuello del maestro Fung mas no descendió de sus hombros, sabiendo que su adorado "viejito de ojos azules" lo protegería.

— No quería que te sintieras mal, fue solo esta mañana que despertaste… ya que tú y Chase eran muy amigos.

— Al parecer, demasiado.— comentó Raimundo a los chicos en voz baja.

Meilin lo miró con frialdad, a lo que ellos fingieron no escuchar nada. Ella se veía realmente aterradora a pesar de que se mostraba calma. Era como ver al maestro Fung enojado, algo no muy usual y bastante aterrador.

— De todas maneras se suponía que era tu deber estar al pendiente de los aprendices de Dashi ¿Cómo lo permitiste?

— Meilin.— intervino Omi con seriedad.— Me temó que aunque Dojo hubiese estado atento, Chase Young hubiese terminado siendo malvado.

Aquellas palabras tan serias captaron su atención. Le indició con una seña de su mano que por favor prosiguiese con lo que quería decir.

— No hace mucho tiempo, utilicé el Shen Gong Wu: _Arenas del tiempo_ para regresar al pasado y evitar que Chase Young bebiese la sopa de Lao Man Long…—realizó una pausa; miró al suelo recordando aquello. Ya que entré todos Omi aun creía que Chase poseía bondad en su corazón— Pero los futuros resultantes de este acontecimiento fueron catastróficos. En uno de ellos, donde Clay era el líder, uno muy extraño por cierto.—recalcó con cierto disgusto.— Le comenté a Chase lo que sucedería por no beber la sopa. El resultado era que el maestro Guan era malvado y nuestro futuro un caos. Él decidió que para que nuestro futuro volviese a la normalidad, y existiese un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, bebería la sopa. Luego de eso regresamos a esta realidad, donde a pesar de que es malvado, hay cierto equilibrio.

— Hermano Omi.— musitó Ping Pong colocando su mano en modo de apoyo sobre su hombro.

— Claro que haría eso, él siempre ha tenido esa filosofía del balance del Yin y el Yang.— concluyó ella.

Su cuerpo se relajó ante aquella explicación del monje Xiaolin. Su expresión serena volvió a ser relajante y no aterradora. Por lo que todos los monjes se calmaron. Meilin les sonrió con compañerismo, incluido a Dojo quien por fin volvió a respirar tranquilo.

— Si Chase Young es nuestro enemigo debo enseñarles muy bien entonces. Ya que lo más probable es que no haya estado luchando con todo su poder contra ustedes.

— En ocasiones hemos notado que él actúa distinto en las batallas.— apuntó Clay.— A veces es casi imposible ganarle, y en otras es muy simple.

— Entiendo. No se preocupen, voy a entrenarlos muy bien a partir de mañana.— aseguró Meilin.— Si el maestro Fung me lo permite claro está.

— Por supuesto que sí. Tu sabiduría nos será de gran ayuda para combatir el mal. No podemos permitir que destruyan otro de nuestros templos.

— En ese caso, duerman temprano esta noche monjes Xiaolin. Mañana será un largo día.— pidió Meilin.

— Mientras podría contarnos una que otra historia del maestro Dashi.— pidió Omi con admiración.

— Claro, no hay problema.— dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Las horas transcurrieron hasta caer la noche. El templo se encontraba en silencio y la mayoría de los monjes se habían ido a dormir como lo había solicitado Meilin esa tarde. Más Raimundo no había acatado su petición. Se encontraba sentado en las ramas de uno de los árboles cercanos al templo. Preguntándose qué era lo que había sucedido esa tarde. ¿Por qué Chase Young había tenido esa reacción? ¿Qué era lo que Meilin no había querido revelar de su entrenamiento Xiaolin? Y aún más deseaba saber ¿Qué era aquel pasado que el pergamino no quería mostrar?

— ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?— aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Raimundo elevó la mirada encontrándose con Kimiko quien le sonreía amistosamente. Él le sonrió a su vez y ella se posó junto a él. Kimiko observaba las estrellas con detenimiento, el ambiente esa noche se sentía tan tranquilo.

— ¿Qué piensas con respecto a Meilin?— preguntó Kimiko con interés.

— Me inspira confianza pero… no lo sé, es como si hubiese algo que ella no nos ha contado.

— Te refieres aparte de las batallas y entrenamientos que nos relató hoy del maestro Dashi ¿no es así?

— Tengo curiosidad por saber que es aquello que el pergamino no quiere enseñar. Aquella línea blanca.

— Yo también tengo interés en eso, pero siento que puedo confiar en ella. Es como si hubiese paz en su interior. Una paz tranquilizadora que se expande a través de su cuerpo.

— Sé a qué te refieres, cuando tocaba la flauta yo sentí tantos deseos de alcanzar la paz interior que no pude evitar sentarme a meditar. – concordó Raimundo.

— Lo que no entiendo fue la reacción de Chase Young.— continuó Kimiko. Desvió la mirada hacia Raimundo y esté la vio a su vez. — No pensé que Chase fuera capaz de abrazarla.

— Él siempre ha tenido facilidad con las chicas, cuando Wuya estaba a su lado ella vivía abrazándolo. Por lo menos cuando estaban frente a nosotros; con Shadow no es muy diferente que se diga.

— Si pero ese abrazo fue distinto…fue como si él intentara protegerla. Nunca había visto un abrazo así.

— Claro que sí Kimiko, recuerda cuando te protegí de aquel duelo. Te abracé para alejar los Jackbots.

— No lo recuerdo Rai, lo siento. – se excusó ella con sinceridad.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Fue algo así.

Raimundo tomó la mano de Kimiko que descansaba en la grama y la atrajo a su cuerpo, luego la abrazó protectoramente en acto de reflejo. Él deseaba demostrarle como había sido en el pasado pero solo cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. No esperó un momento más y se separó de ella antes de que Kimiko lo matara por su atrevimiento.

Se separó de ella pero no se alejó demasiado. Kimiko lo miraba fijamente y él a ella, tratando de descubrir que había sido eso. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos expectantes y para Raimundo, Kimiko nunca había lucido más hermosa. Allí bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Jack Spicer se escabullía por los alrededores del templo Xiaolin en compañía de Wuya. Ocultó tras unos arbustos cercanos a donde se encontraban los guerreros, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no los viesen. Por órdenes de su querida compañera fantasmal debía hurtar aquel Wu que la volvería a la normalidad esa misma noche.

— Esto es muy aburrido. ¿Cuánto tiempo debó esperar a que se duerman? Esto es demasiado romance para mí gusto.— se quejó Jack con fastidio.

— Guarda silencio. Si nos atrapan no podremos hacer nada, y necesitamos hurtar el Shen Gong Wu: Cerebro de Burbuja. No tienes idea de lo que implica no hacerlo esta noche.

— Está bien, me callaré.

Jack se removió ligeramente causando que con ello unas cuantas ramas se rompieran generando ruido. Wuya lo miró con desaprobación y los monjes de aire y fuego se alertaron ante el sonido. Rompiendo así la atmosfera romántica que los había rodeado.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Raimundo rehuyendo de los rápidos latidos que estaba dando su corazón.

— No lo sé.—respondió Kimiko en una situación similar a la de él.

Ella comenzó a inspeccionar el área notando como una rápida sombra se escabullía por los alrededores. Kimiko le hizo una señal a Raimundo y comenzaron a seguir a la persona que intentaba salir del templo Xiaolin.

Wuya agradeció la suerte que tenía Jack en ocasiones y aprovecharon aquel despiste de los monjes para continuar con su misión. Esa noche se robarían el Shen Gong Wu y recuperaría su forma humana con todos sus poderes.

Kimiko y Raimundo corrían lo más discretamente posible para que aquella persona no los detectara, tenían varios minutos en eso hasta que se detuvieron cerca de una cascada en lo interno del bosque, no muy lejos del templo Xiaolin. Se ocultaron entre los arbustos y se sorprendieron al ver a Chase Young pensativo, sentado en una de las rocas que golpeaba el agua. Serian pacientes hasta averiguar quién era aquel intruso que había estado en el templo.

— Pensé que no vendrías, Meilin.— comentó Chase sin abrir sus ojos.

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos el Sabado de arriba**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5: Promesa

**Hola muchas gracias por sus Reviews por esta loca Historia. Este es uno de esos capítulos donde me van a odiar estoy segura pero es necesario jejejeje. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 5: Promesa**

— Me dijiste la palabra "Lao Man Long". Eso significa muchas cosas, y el único lugar donde me dijiste que viniera en caso de que sucumbieras al lado oscuro, era aquí.- respondió la joven guerrera mientras se quitaba la capa que ocultaba su apariencia.

— La luna es la misma que hace mil quinientos años… al igual que esa noche en que me diste tu palabra.- comentó Chase Young sin moverse.— Es increíble que la luna no sea lo único que no cambia con el paso de los años.

— Sinceramente no pensé que recordarías eso… aunque, jamás cavilé que fuera enserio lo de volverte malvado.

— Era una broma en ese entonces.- concordó.— Una posibilidad que se volvió atractiva con el paso de los días.

Raimundo y Kimiko no salían de la sorpresa. ¿Por qué Meilin se estaba encontrando a escondidas con Chase Young? Deseaban tanto intervenir para averiguarlo, pero era evidente que lo mejor sería esperar y escuchar.

— Debes querer hacerme muchas preguntas.- dijo él sin moverse si quiera de su posé tranquila y meditabunda.

— ¿Si te refieres a lo hacerte malvado? Sé muy bien que la maldad no nace, se hace. Lo sé mejor que nadie.

Ante aquellas palabras Chase Young abrió los ojos. Dio un enorme saltó en el aire, aterrizando en la tierra justo a unos tres pasos de distancia lejos de Meilin.

— ¿No tienes siquiera un poco de curiosidad?- preguntó él fascinado por la reacción esquiva de la joven.

— Te gustaría que tuviese curiosidad ¿no es cierto?- respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Meilin caminó un paso hasta hacia él para acortar la distancia. Chase imitó su acción con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Su mirada expectante en ella, esperando saber porque había acudido cuando se lo pidió.

— Me parece irónico que estemos en esta situación otra vez ¿no te parece?- comentó ella con suspicacia.

— ¿Te refieres a escondernos de los monjes Xiaolin?- dijo Chase aún más cerca de ella.

Ella sonrió con impaciencia ante su comentario— Me refiero a que tú y yo somos enemigos otra vez, pero esta vez con la diferencia de que yo te hice una promesa.

Raimundo y Kimiko se miraron las caras confundidos ante aquello ¿Ambos habían sido enemigos en el pasado? ¿Qué tanto estaban ocultando? Se preguntaron.

— Cierto… aquella promesa que te forcé a aceptar. Podrías olvidarla si lo deseas. Desde que me encuentro del lado Heylin siento una satisfacción y paz que nunca logré sentir del lado Xiaolin. Soy fuerte y he alcanzado mucho más poder como guerrero de lo que alguna vez lo hubiese hecho como dragón Xiaolin.

— Mmmnn… Entonces olvidaste todos tus valores y los arrojaste a la basura por poder. Es lo que quisiste decir con eso ¿no?

— Mantengo muchos de mis valores, y mi honor sobre todo. Un duelo sin honor no es nada satisfactorio.- aseguró cruzándose de brazos.— Deberías probar volver a este lado.

— Aunque me sentiría honrada con eso.- comentó de forma sarcástica.— Debe existir un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Tú lo dijiste en el pasado ¿recuerdas? Si tú eres un guerrero Heylin, en algún momento deberé luchar contra ti para destruir al líder.

— ¿Líder? ¿No sabes quién es el dirigente Heylin en estos momentos verdad?

Meilin no dijo nada, pero sentía que no deseaba conocer esa respuesta. Porque sería al líder del lado Heylin a quien tendría que exterminar para que el mundo no cayese en diez mil años de oscuridad.

Chase Young comenzó a rodearla como un tigre asechando a su presa. Lentamente y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, preparándose en cualquier momento para atacar.

— No estoy segura de querer saberlo tampoco.- comentó con honestidad.

— Tal vez sea mejor que no lo sepas por ahora.- pensó él en voz alta para que ella lo escuchara.— En cuanto a la promesa que me hiciste. Olvídala.

— No.

— No seas terca Meilin, el lado Heylin es mucho más satisfactorio que…

— Deja de decir tonterías.- interrumpió ella con disgusto.— En el pasado yo fui aterradora. Conozco mejor que nadie el poder Heylin, la "satisfacción" de la que hablas. El dolor, la culpa y la pena que te atormenta día y noche cada segundo que parpadeas, pero que necesitas para hacerte poderoso y así convertirte en un ser indestructible.

— No tiene por qué ser así. Yo no vivo con penas, ni culpa. Por el contrario, tengo diversiones, conocimientos y un poder que nunca tuve antes. Aunque me di cuenta hoy de que no te has olvidado cien por ciento de lo que aprendiste alguna vez.- sonrió él con astucia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?- su voz sonó ligeramente nerviosa, y eso no pasó desapercibido para él.

— Tengo ojos en todas partes Meilin, y ahora que has despertado, tengo una especial atención en ti.

— ¿Qué viste que fue tan revelador?- preguntó con sarcasmo acompañada de una sonrisa incrédula.

— El poder de leer mentes.- la sonrisa se borró de su rostro en un momento.— Leíste los pensamientos del líder Xiaolin, indagando en sus recuerdos. Tal como solías hacerlo cuando eras malvada. Tenía entendido que Dashi te prohibió usar cualquier poder que tuviera que ver con tu pasado.

— Fue una situación necesaria, me estaban mintiendo.- se excusó.

— Dashi no aceptaba ese tipo de excusas. Aun así tú sigues reclamándome el que me haya vuelto malvado.

— No lo he hecho. Solo es irónico.

— Una vez te convencí para que te hicieras buena Meilin.- se detuvo detrás de ella acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de la joven, descendiendo hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Su rostro aspiraba el aroma de su cabellera por sobre su cabeza. Sintiendo el cuerpo de ella estremecerse ante su contacto.— Puedo intentar persuadirte para que regreses a ser aquella joven tan temida.

— No hagas eso.- pidió con voz lenta y nerviosa. — Además no me hice buena porque me lo pediste, lo hice porque así lo quise.

El tacto de él en su cuerpo la hacía estremecerse. En el pasado había deseado que él se comportara de ese modo con ella en sus sueños más locos y prohibidos, pero era algo imposible. Como monjes Xiaolin en esa época, la importancia de ser célibes era primordial. Los sentimientos por cualquier compañero estaban más que prohibidos porque podrían tomarse como debilidades.

— ¿Segura?- preguntó con voz gutural junto a su oreja.

— ¿Por qué me abrazaste esta tarde?- averiguó ella con una extraña pesadez causada por su cercanía.

— Quería comprobar que no eras una ilusión.- mintió. No estaba seguro porque lo había hecho.

— Antes no te atrevías siquiera a mirarme. Ahora incluso osas tocarme. ¿Qué ocurrió con aquel muchacho honesto y honrado?- dijo ella elevando su rostro.

Ambas respiraciones se entremezclaban la una con la otra. Chase desviaba la vista constantemente hacia los labios rosados de ella y luego a sus ojos, luego a sus labios nuevamente. Tragó fuerte conteniendo los deseos que tenia de hacer algo por lo que seguramente ella lo mataría. Y él era inmortal, pero conociéndola seguramente hallaría algún modo de hacerlo.

— Murió cuando me traicionaron.- respondió con molestia.

Se apartó de ella con seriedad, volviendo a cruzar sus brazos declarando así con su postura que ya no era él que ella recordaba. Aunque lo había hecho más bien por el impulso de controlarse, estaba acostumbrado a tomar todo y cuanto quería, si lo deseaba y en ese momento Meilin estaba recordándole todo lo que perdió cuando se convirtió en el gran lord Heylin que era. Además estaba seguro que ellos dos no eran los únicos en ese lugar.

— Siempre soñé con verte convertido en el dragón Xiaolin, nunca creí que sería Guan quien lograría aquel logro.

— Soy muy feliz como estoy Meilin.- aseguró con una sonrisa autosuficiente. — En cuanto a Guan, ahora es solo un simple guardián del templo. Me divierto más como estoy ahora.

— ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en esto? ¿Por qué abandonar todo lo que creías?

— Si has venido a decirme eso, entonces es hora de retirarnos.- concluyó al darse la vuelta para marcharse.

— Una cosa más.- Chase se detuvo más no la encaró.— La promesa que te hice hace mil quinientos años, aquella que me imponía destruirte si alguna vez te pasabas al lado del mal…- realizó una pausa para que su voz sonará firme.

Chase presionó ligeramente sus dedos contra su palma, tratando de que ella no se percatase de su interés en esa respuesta. Sus planes se verían gravemente afectados según lo que ella decidiera.

— Voy a cumplirla. Haré todo lo que este a mi alcancé para destruirte. Tal como te di mi palabra hace tanto tiempo.

— No esperaba menos de ti.- respondió sin girarse.

Luego de eso Chase Young se marchó. Meilin emitió un enorme suspiró antes de volver a acomodarse la capa.

— Raimundo y Kimiko, sé que están hay desde que llegué. Me di cuenta cuando me seguían.- informó.

Los jóvenes monjes se acercaron con firmeza y dudas por todo lo que acababan de escuchar. Lo único que les tranquilizaba era saber que Meilin acabaría con Chase Young, aunque no supiera realmente que el fuera el lord Heylin que traería desgracias a este mundo.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó Kimiko refiriéndose a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Eso ha sido una conversación entre viejos amigos. Una que seguramente no volverá a repetirse.- concluyó ella con un tonó de voz serio.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que eras malvada en el pasado y qué le leíste mi mente en la tarde?- indagó Raimundo molesto.

— A diferencia de Chase Young, yo lo era porque fue la condición que se me impuso.- explicó con el mismo tono, solo que ahora era más tajante, indicando que no quería hablar de eso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Kimiko con desconfianza.

— No voy a hablar de esto con ustedes. Y sí Raimundo, leí tu mente en la tarde porque deseaba saber la razón por la que me estaban mintiendo, y sí. Es una habilidad oscura que no deberían conocer. No suelo usar mis poderes oscuros a menos que lo considere necesario, por lo que les pido no vuelvan a mentirme.

— ¿Mentirte? Nos ocultaste que eras malvada.- acusó Raimundo.

— Así es, y ustedes que Chase se había vuelto un enemigo el cual yo debía destruir a muerte. No soy idiota, si ustedes no quisieron decírmelo es porque: o tiene un poder muy grande o es él ser al cual debo destruir.- el silenció se hizo presente en aquel lago.— No voy a mentirles se los aseguró, pero prefiero que no indaguen en mi pasado. No es bonito, y es bastante oscuro.

— Yo podría entenderlo, también fui malvado una vez.- reveló Raimundo con comprensión.

— Es muy dulce que lo intentes, pero no quiero contárselo a nadie. Dashi lo selló en el pergamino por una razón, y prefiero que siga oculto.

— Pero…- Kimiko quiso decir algo pero ella le indicó con una negativa de su cabeza que era suficiente.

— A partir de mañana empezaremos un entrenamiento muy fuerte, y debe hacerse antes de que el eclipse Heylin haga acto de presencia.

— ¿Otro eclipse se acerca? Pensé que…- Raimundo fue esta vez el que no pudo terminar la frase.

— Omi comentó que había alterado de cierta manera las líneas temporales, seguramente eso cambio la ruta del eclipse, ya que es evidente que se acerca.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió Kimiko.

Meilin señalo hacia arriba, hacia algunas estrellas en apenas notables en el cielo.

— ¿Las estrellas?- preguntó Kimiko sin entender.

— La posición de estas indican los eventos próximos a ocurrir. Por ejemplo dicen que mañana estará soleado. Tardará un mes exactamente en ocurrir. Será oscuro y peligroso, pero no será ese día cuando la batalla se llevé a cabo.

— ¿Entonces?

— Será el día después al que el eclipse ocurra.- reveló seriamente.

— ¿Por qué tan segura?- inquirió Raimundo.

— Es un presentimiento.- sonrió Meilin con seguridad.

Ella no había querido revelarlo, pero cuando Chase Young se había acercado a ella, percibió sin quererlo, debilidad en su cuerpo, una que aumentaba lentamente con el paso de los minutos. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía una relación extraña con aquel eclipse.

— Lo mejor será regresar antes de que el maestro Fung noté nuestra ausencia.

Chase Young comenzó a golpear todo aquello que se encontraba a su alrededor. Pensando que debía cambiar sus planes drásticamente por culpa de la aparición de Meilin. Aun con el pasar de los milenios ella seguía siendo la única persona que lograba generar sentimientos en él. Tanto buenos como malos. Había creído que todo rastro del Chase Young bueno había muerto cuando bebió aquella sopa, pero los sentimientos hacia ella seguían allí.

Se preguntaba la razón por la que había sido despertada. ¿Quién había sido el culpable? Y más importante ¿Por qué su mente no dejaba de imaginarla una y otra vez como cuando la conoció? Aquella mujer en compañía de Wuya, vistiendo una túnica negra y roja, con una armadura que solo cubría su pecho y su cabellera recogida en una cola alta. Su mirada en ese entonces era roja, como brasa ardiente que deseaba consumir todo a su paso. Cuanto estaba deseando volver a verla así, pero a la vez odiaría la idea de que fuera malvada otra vez.

Ella no disfrutaba ser malvada, tantas veces se lo había dicho mientras luchaban. Ella había actuado como su enemigo y su conciencia y ahora aparecía de nuevo para confundirlo. Pues estaba equivocada, el Chase Young que había conocido ya no existía. Y si tenía que encerrar aquella parte de su corazón, lo haría para lograr sus objetivos. Por lo que tendría que aprender a controlarse para evitarlo.

Cada combate que había tenido con ella se rememoraba en su mente como si hubiese ocurrido ese mismo día. Fuerte, exigente, calcinante, excitante y más importante, un reto. Meilin era un reto que siempre había disfrutado. Le exigía sus habilidades a niveles inimaginables. Ella había sido lo que Wuya para Dashi; con la diferencia que el gran maestro nunca se dejó cautivar por el encanto y belleza de aquella bruja. El solo recordarla, su calidez, su belleza, su actitud, su alma pura… lo estaba excitando.

— Mi señor ¿se siente bien?- preguntó Shadow sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— No me ocurre nada fénix.- aseguró él llevándose su mano hacia las cienes. Tratando de calmarse.

Shadow se acercó con curiosidad hasta él, tratando de averiguar de alguna manera que perturbaba a su señor de tal manera.

— ¿Seguro?

Chase la miró con descontrol. Por una vez en su vida desde que había logrado encerrar a Hannibal Bean se sentía como un animal. Sin importarle nada, solo para calmar aquel deseo por ella. Se lanzó como una bestia salvaje sobre Shadow, en un beso pasional y llenó de deseo. La chocó contra la pared y sin concernir demasiado introdujo su lengua en su boca. La chica no esperaba aquella actitud por parte de su maestro, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Siempre le había atraído, tal vez porque ella era parte de él. Y como resistirlo, era atractivamente malvado, todo él. Su cuerpo excelentemente formado, sus ojos hipnotizantés, su cabellera larga y negra, su voz, su poder. Su poder era lo más atrayente para ella. Sin dudarlo le correspondió.

Jack Spicer no podía creer que su plan hubiese funcionado. Había creado una distracción con sus "Jackbots" para despistar a los monjes que aún seguían en el templo. Mientras ellos habían ido a revisar él tuvo la oportunidad de ingresar a la bóveda con ayuda de Wuya, y robar el Shen Gong Wu que necesitaba. Aunque tentado de hacerlo, Wuya no le permitió robar más. No quería levantar demasiadas sospechas de que algún Wu hubiese sido robado. Afortunadamente habían fingido la derrota y escapado con éxito.

Cuando Meilin, Raimundo y Kimiko regresaron se encontraron con un enorme desastre. Al parecer se habían perdido una batalla.

— ¿Dónde estaban? Jack Spicer nos hiso un ataque, pero afortunadamente hemos ganado.- informó Omi con orgullo.

— ¿Quién es Jack Spicer?- preguntó Meilin con curiosidad.— No debe ser muy fuerte si causo todo este desastre con artilugios.

— Es solo una alimaña menor.- aseguró Clay calmado.

— No se preocupen, el hermano Omi nos relatara las grandes hazañas de como derrotó a Jack.- aseguró el pequeño Ping Pong con admiración.— Por cierto ¿Dónde estaban?

— Meilin nos pidió el favor de indicarle donde podría encontrar una cascada apartada para meditar.- mintió Raimundo, no quería hacerlo, pero decirle a los demás lo que habían visto traería consecuencias. Y necesitaban ser entrenados por Meilin, más aun si solo tenían un mes antes de la batalla.

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos el Sabado de arriba**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6: Entrenamiento

**hola mis adoradas lectoras espero que les guste este capitulo. Pues la verdad es que no cambiaria a Chase Young amo demasiado la personalidad malvada del Chase. y me alegra haberlas sorprendido y espero seguir haciendolo. bueno sin mas que decir el capitulo.**

**Capítulo 6: Entrenamiento.**

— Wuya, es increíble que no me dejaras robar más Wus.- reclamaba Jack Spicer mientras volaba por los cielos camino a su guarida.— Los teníamos todos de frente.

— Ah, por enésima vez Jack. No podías robar más porque levantaría sospechas. Si ellos piensan que ganaron esa "emboscada" no se tomaran la molestia siquiera de revisar la bóveda. Por lo menos no con tanto apuro.

— Aun así, otro Wu podía ser útil, como las garras de leopardo.- Wuya roló los ojos con impaciencia. Jack se resignó y cambió de tema.— Por lo menos debes estar agradecida conmigo, ya que cuando lleguemos al laboratorio regresaras a tu forma humana.

— Te equivocas, aun no planeó usar el Shen Gong Wu.

— ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Jack con desespero.— Entonces ¿Por qué la prisa en robarlo? ¡Has estado enloqueciéndome desde ayer!

— No te alteres, es solo un seguro. Este Wu es más importante de lo que piensas.- culminó Wuya antes de sonreír maquiavélicamente.— Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

Chase Young acababa de levantarse esa mañana. Su cuerpo se sentía débil, resultado de la cercanía con la que iba aproximándose el eclipse Heylin. Su cuerpo desnudo por culpa del descontrol que había sufrido la noche anterior. Miró de reojo junto a él, a la joven que descansaba en su cama. Se odió a si mismo por haber perdido el control y descargarse con ella. Él no solía ser así. No sentía deseo carnal por nadie, pero Meilin lo había llevado no solo a sentirlo, sino a guiarse por él.

Se levantó sin cuidado del colchón, no le importaba demasiado si Shadow se despertaba o no. Más bien eso deseaba, no le agradaba mucho verla dormir en su cama. Ya le había prometido que gobernaría el mundo con ella, y aunque le atraía no deseaba que pensara que sentía algo por ella aparte de atracción, o se volvería una verdadera piedra en el zapato. Se colocó su armadura y salió de su habitación hacia sus aposentos.

Se acercó a la silla central, tomó asiento en ella. Una de sus enormes panteras ronroneó ligeramente entre sus piernas para llamar su atención, a lo que colocó su mano sobre su cabeza moviendo ligeramente sus dedos para así acariciarle.

_De todos los lugares que pudiste haber escogido para establecerte ¿este fue el que elegiste?- _aquel pensamiento retumbó en su mente como un eco.

Miró el lugar con cuidado. Una cueva secreta llena de maravillosas cascadas, centros de meditación, y una decoración lúgubre en ciertas áreas que él mismo se había dedicado a perfeccionar con el paso de los siglos.

Pero no era eso a lo que había querido referirse aquel pensamiento. Mil quinientos años en el pasado, cuando él aún era un guardián Xiaolin, ese había sido el lugar donde Meilin había vivido siendo su enemiga. La dragona Heylin habitó aquel sitió, y solo cuando lo llevó a él fue que se percató de la bondad de su corazón.

_¿Por qué escogiste este lugar?_- se preguntó.

Aunque la respuesta fuera obvia, él no la aceptaría. Nunca admitiría que sentía algo más que admiración por el lado Heylin de Meilin, aquella guerrera refulgente que con solo un movimiento de su mano causaba destrucción en las aldeas.

Continuó con su labor en espera de que su comida estuviese lista. La sopa Lao Man Long tardaría en concentrarse una hora más antes de poder beberla. Mientras tanto contemplaría el pozo, espiando todo lo que estuvieran haciendo los monjes. Si Meilin iba a entrenarlos, debía ser consciente de su avance. Sus planes se complicaban con ella de regreso. Aunque en el fondo, le alegrara que ella hubiese retornado.

Los monjes Xiaolin estaban sudando como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Si habían creído que el entrenamiento impuesto por el maestro monje Guan había sido fuerte, no sabían cuánto se habían equivocado.

Meilin les imponía un entrenamiento que al principio parecía básico, pero con el transcurrir de los minutos se hacía cada vez más difícil.

En ese momento, estaban comenzando a comprender a que se refería Dojo con el poder especial de Meilin. La chica no solo los forzaba a saltar, esquivar y realizar técnicas que desconocían, sino que además osaba atacarlos con sus elementos intercaladamente. Usando la debilidad y luego la fortaleza de cada uno para que salieran a flote sus poderes, controlando así su chi con mayor facilidad.

Llevaban cuatro horas realizando aquello y sentían que en cualquier momento caerían al suelo. Lo más increíble es que ella parecía ni siquiera sudar. Se mostraba ágil, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y apenas se movía a excepción de los instantes en que enviaba los ataques elementales.

Su misión era simple. Entre todos, como un equipo, debían asentarle un golpe. Ping Pong había estado cerca un par de veces cuando utilizó sus habilidades con la madera, pero después del primer ataque sorpresa que había acometido ella no volvió a despistarse.

Era natural que Ping Pong poseyera cierta ventaja ya que Meilin no controlaba ni los elementos madera, ni metal a diferencia de ellos, que luchaban contra sus propios elementos y los de los demás.

Los monjes se detuvieron un momento a analizar la mejor opción para atacarla. Les había permitido usar uno que otro Wu si lo deseaban pero estaban comenzando a creer que era inútil utilizarlos. Cada vez que activaban alguno, ella parecía arremeter más fuerte contra la persona que lo activo, como si le desagradara la idea de usar el Shen Gong Wu.

— Esto se está tardando demasiado.- comentó Ping Pong agitado.

— Ella ni siquiera parece… inmutarse con nuestros ataques.- dijo Kimiko tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Este entrenamiento… es mucho más fuerte… del que estamos acostumbrados.- concordó Omi.

— Debemos trazar un plan acercarnos a ella.- indicó Raimundo al observar a la joven guerrera sentada en medio del campo de entrenamiento, con una postura pacifica mientras leía uno de los pergaminos del templo Xiaolin.

— No creo que podamos ganarle con los Shen Gong Wu.- comentó Clay con serenidad.

Aquel comentario hizo que Meilin desviara la vista de lo que estaba leyendo por un segundo hacia los monjes. Sonrió de medio lado, creyendo que tal vez tomaría menos tiempo de lo que pensaba.

— No eres el único que lo piensa.- concordó Raimundo.— Ella arremete aún más fuerte cuando usamos los Wu, o las armas Wudai.

— Tal vez, no quiere que los usemos.- concluyó Kimiko.

— Mmm… ahora recuerdo que cuando estuve duélanlo con Chase Young el mencionó algo acerca de usar los Shen Gong Wu.- relató Omi.

Los jóvenes se miraron las caras entre ellos, luego fijaron su vista en el pequeño monje Xiaolin con interés por lo que decía.

— Chase Young mencionó que los Shen Gong Wu eran solo ayudantes en la batalla, y no consideraba necesario utilizarlos. No creía en su poder más que como un objeto que lo ayudaría en sus planes. – Continuó el monje.— Quizás, Meilin tenga la misma filosofía.

— Entonces, intenta que usemos nuestro chi, en vez de aumentarlo con ayuda de los Shen Gong Wu.- concluyó Kimiko con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Meilin sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar lo que intentaban descifrar los monjes. Al parecer habían dado justo en el blanco. Uno de los grandes conocimientos que había impartido Dashi en su entrenamiento había sido que cualquier arma que él creara, era solo una ayuda para defenderse en alguna situación de riesgo, o aumentar habilidades que con todo el entrenamiento del mundo les sería casi imposible perfeccionar. Más el verdadero poder, venia del interior.

Enrolló el pergamino en su mano, se sacudió ligeramente la tierra de su túnica y se colocó de pie. Los monjes la miraron expectante por si se atrevía a acometer, al momento en que empezó a caminar hacia ellos, tomaron sus posiciones de ataque pero en cambio se acercó a ellos con tranquilidad y una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Creo que es hora de que comamos algo ¿no les parece?

Los chicos la miraron con desconcierto por lo que acababa de decirles.

— ¿No continuaremos con el entrenamiento?- preguntó Raimundo.

— Lo haremos más tarde, ustedes se han esforzado mucho esta mañana y no hemos desayunado aun. Así que será mejor continuar luego de comer un poco.- certificó con una sonrisa amistosa.— Se sentirán con más fortaleza luego de una hora de descanso.

— Antes de irnos me gustaría preguntarle algo, maestra Meilin.- solicitó el pequeño Ping Pong.

— Claro, procede con tu pregunta.

— Vera, quería saber…

— Un nuevo Shen Gong Wu se ha revelado.- exclamó Dojo ingresando al lugar a toda prisa con una enorme alergia en su cola.

Los presentes realizaron exclamaciones de desagrado ante la repulsiva inflamación color carne que presentaba el dragón. Sumada a ella la gran comezón y mucosidad que representaba la alergia. Ping Pong le retiró el pergamino que llevaba el dragón con dificultad, procediendo a abrirlo.

— El Shen Gon Wu: Hormigas en el pantalón. Desata una colmena de hormigas, produciendo una picazón incontrolable.

— Tendremos que posponer el desayuno. Hay que ir por el Wu antes de que Jack Spicer vaya por él.- comentó Raimundo exhausto y hambriento.

— Podríamos desayunar primero.- aseguró Meilin sin preocupación.

— Si hacemos eso, Jack Spicer seguramente se llevara el Wu, por eso no podemos retrasarnos más.-replicó Kimiko.

— Si ustedes lo dicen.- fue lo último que pronunció Meilin.

Seguidamente los monjes observaron a Dojo para que se transformase en un enorme dragón que los guiara al Shen Gong Wu, pero este se veía realmente mal.

— Mejor te quedas esta vez, compañero.- comentó Clay al ver el estado del pequeño dragón.

— Si…ashu… no me siento… ashu… bien.- concordó Dojo mientras se soplaba la nariz en una toallita húmeda.

Omi rebuscó en el interior de la manga de su túnica, sacando de ella un pequeño objeto, lo elevó en lo alto y grito:

— ¡Manta ralla de plata!

Instantáneamente el Shen Gong Wu se convirtió en un enorme medio de transporte volador y subacuático. Dojo les indicó donde se encontraba el objeto y se retiró a descansar.

Los monjes no tardaron demasiado en subirse y emprender el viaje en busca del nuevo Shen Gong Wu.

En lo profundo del desierto, dos seres discutían constantemente. Uno fantasmal y el otro con un maquillaje gótico bastante peculiar.

Wuya andaba impaciente porque Jack tomará el Shen Gong Wu que se hallaba ocultó tras las dunas desérticas, pero el chico parecía tomárselo con demasiada calma.

— ¡Quieres darte prisa! Los monjes Xiaolin llegaran pronto.

— No apresures al experto Wuya. Además, si tanta prisa tienes podrías volverte humana y tomarlo por ti misma. ¿Por qué no has querido recuperar tu forma original?

— Porque pienso las cosas con detenimiento cabeza hueca.

— ¡Oye! No empieces a insultarme, por cosas así es que no te acepto como amiga en facetoon. – declaró Jack con enojo.

— ¡Entonces toma el Shen Gong Wu de una buena vez!

— ¡Creo que han tardado demasiado!- informó desde las alturas Raimundo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Estacionó la Manta Ralla de Plata en la arena. A continuación, los presentes descendieron de ella. En el instante en que Meilin tocó el suelo, Wuya se ocultó tras la espalda de Jack para que no pudiese verla.

— Perfecto, los bobos Xiaolin han llegado.

— Así que tú eres Jack Spicer.- mencionó Meilin con cierta extrañeza ante la exótica apariencia del muchacho.

— Y tú debes ser Meilin. Es natural que te quedes sin palabras al ver al gran genio del mal.

— Pensé que no eras tan…

— ¿Malvado? ¿Grande? ¿Inteligente? ¿Poderoso? ¿Atractivo?- sugirió Jack, haciendo una que otra morisqueta con su cuerpo. Demostrando su musculatura y sus atributos.

— Afeminado.- culminó ella.

Los presentes estallaron de risa ante el comentario de la joven, incluida Wuya quien trato de no hacer demasiado ruido desde la mochila de Spicer. Jack realizó una mueca de disgusto. Inmediatamente activo el botón de su reloj llamando a sus "Jackbots" quienes no tardaron más de un segundo en aparecer.

— ¡Jackbots! ¡Destruyan a los idiotas Xiaolin!

Los monjes tomaron posiciones de ataque para destruir a los tan acostumbrados sirvientes de Spicer. Jack en cambio, encendió los motores de su mochila, volando hacia el Shen Gong Wu que yacía en lo alto de la duna. Meilin por su parte no perdió demasiado tiempo con los robots que intentaban atacarla, por el contrario salió disparada a toda prisa con ayuda de su poder de viento intentando agarrar primero el Shen Gong Wu.

En el instante en que tocó el artefacto una tercera mano apareció, una que ella conocía muy bien.

— ¡Chase Young!- exclamó Jack con fascinación en los ojos.

— No pensaban que iba a quedarme sin participar ¿o sí?- comentó el lord Heylin con una sonrisa.

— Vaya que has cambiado. Tú, queriendo un Shen Gong Wu. Eso sí que es novedad.

— Aun no te has dado cuenta cierto.- comentó Chase con la mirada fija en ella, tanto que logró hacerla sentir incomoda.

— ¿Van a quedarse hablando o vamos a hacer el duelo Xiaolin?

Meilin desvió la mirada a otro lugar sin entender bien a que se refería Chase con ese comentario.

— Los reto a un duelo Xiaolin. Apuesto mí…- Meilin realizó una pausa a lo que Clay dejo de batallar un segundo con los robots de Jack, arrojándole un Shen Gong Wu a Meilin.— Ojo de halcón.

— Yo la "Cometa de Longuí".- dijo Spicer con presunción.

— Yo apuesto "La Cola de serpiente".- Meilin le dirigió una mirada de incomodidad a Chase Young por su elección.

Había tres Shen Gong Wu a los que Meilin les tenía cierta aversión, no por lo que hacían, sino por lo que podrían hacer si se combinaban. A excepción del último que solo con ser nombrado una vez, generaría el mismo efecto caótico. Uno de ellos era el que Chase Young estaba apostando.

— El duelo será escalar. Quien llegué a la cima de la torre más alta del castillo ganara. ¡Que comience el duelo Xiaolin!- informó Meilin.

El mundo comenzó a cambiar instantáneamente. El cielo se tornó negro, las arenas se alzaron hasta convertirse en rascacielos, y en lo más alto de la duna un enorme castillo con apariencia arabesca se formó. En su interior, en la torre más alta reposaba el Shen Gong Wu.

— ¡Go yi tan pai!- exclamaron unísonos.

El duelo dio inicio. Jack Spicer no tardo en activar su Wu, comenzando a ascender por uno de los lados de la torre de arena. Si alguien se cae por culpa de la arena quedara descalificado.

— Nos veremos en la meta tontos.- bromeó Jack con alarde.

Fue entonces cuando un enorme cumuló de tierra cayó desde lo alto de la torre, golpeando a Jack Spicer, haciendo que cayera de forma inminente contra el suelo.

— Eso fue cruel.- comentó Chase con una sonrisa.

— No me gusta que me digan tonta.- explicó Meilin con seguridad.

Ella había usado su chi para movilizar parte de la tierra de la duna y que esta aplastara a Jack.

— ¿Estas lista?

— Te interesa esto ¿Realmente?

— Un entrenamiento de vez en cuando no está mal.- comentó Chase Young respondiendo así la duda de Meilin.

_Por lo menos aun piensa lo mismo de los Shen Gong Wu_.- pensó ella antes de comenzar a ascender por la duna.

Chase Young no esperó demasiado tiempo para empezar a saltar, utilizando sus habilidades. Ambos escalaban de forma pareja la duna, casi a la misma distancia y velocidad. Como si fuesen un solo ser.

Los monjes Xiaolin que ya habían acabado con el ejército de robots, observaban extasiados la manera de combatir de ambos. Ocasionalmente se enfrentaban con golpes para evitar que continuara subiendo su oponente. Sin embargo, no se sentía una competencia mal intencionada como se suponía podría ser luchar contra Chase Young, era algo que parecía más bien entretenido. Podría decirse divertido.

— Wow. Son realmente impresionantes.- comentó Ping Pong fascinado.

— Su técnica es impecable. Ambos parecen el reflejo del otro.- concordó Clay.

— Son como dos enaguas.- mencionó Omi.

— "Como dos gotas de agua."- corrigió Raimundo.

— Exacto: Como dos gotas de agua.- rectificó Omi.

Meilin saltó en lo alto, justo antes de tomar el Shen Gong Wu, Chase la rozó ligeramente por el brazo, luego murmuró algo tan rápidamente que heló todos los huesos de Meilin. Ella se detuvo en secó y Chase Young ganó el duelo Xiaolin.

Los presentes se quedaron absortos ante la evidente conducta de la chica. El mundo volvió a la normalidad. Meilin aún no se movía. Solo tenía la vista fija en su mano izquierda como si esperara recibir pronto una catástrofe.

Chase Young se acercó a ella con superioridad. Aprovechó que ella tenía su mano extendida y colocó en ella los Shen Gong Wu, exceptuando la cola de la serpiente. Meilin lo miró sin entender.

— Aun los considero inútiles, con excepción de uno que otro. – explicó. Chase se acercó rápidamente a su rostro, justo al lado de su oreja.— Revisa la mochila de Spicer si no me crees.

Meilin apartó a Chase Young de su camino. En un instante uso el poder de la tierra para desenterrar al joven del piso. Velozmente Jack comenzó a escupir arena, mientras que Wuya salió de la mochila bastante disgustada por la patética actuación del muchacho en el duelo.

— ¡Eres patético Jack!- reclamó el espectro mientras el chico continuaba escupiendo arena.

— No molestes, no me dijiste que ella podía hacer eso.- se excusó el chico.

— Wuya.- murmuró Meilin.

— Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Dragona Heylin.

El fantasma la encaró con burla en su expresión. La joven se horrorizo ante ello. No podía ser cierto, se repetía en su cabeza.

_Wuya, no puede estar libre._

**_Continuara_**

**_Espero les haya gustado_**

**_Nos vemos en dos semanas_**

**_Bye_**


	7. Chapter 7: Marchar

**Hols mis adoradas lectoras! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sean bienvenidas una vez más a mi loca historia que cada vez se complica más jejejeje. Este capitulo será posiblemente un tanto confuso pero les prometo que pronto se ira aclarando todo. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**Capítulo 7: Marchar**

Los chicos ya se encontraban de regreso en el templo. Todos lucían preocupados por la joven que no había dicho nada desde que Wuya la había llamado "Dragona Heylin".

Meilin había llegado directamente a entrenarlos de una forma totalmente diferente a la que lo había hecho en la mañana. Ahora más bien les indicaba sus debilidades para que ellos tuvieran más posibilidad de atinarle, pero aun sabiéndolo les había costado demasiado.

Raimundo había sido el único que había logrado un solo roce, y con eso ella había terminado el entrenamiento y se había retirado a alguna parte del templo.

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón de pergaminos con excepción de Meilin que había ido a meditar a la pagoda del templo. Los guerreros buscaban información referente a la "dragona Heylin" que había mencionado Wuya. Era evidente que Meilin no diría nada, pero los monjes no comprendían bien a que se refería con eso.

Por lo menos Clay, Ping Pong y Omi, ya que Kimiko y Raimundo poseían una cierta idea de lo que podría ser ese sobrenombre, gracias a la conversación que habían escuchado la noche anterior. Ellos creían que podría tratarse de su sobrenombre cuando ella era malvada, más no querían revelarles ese secreto a los demás monjes. No era conveniente aun, más si peligroso. En cierta forma sabía que estaba traicionando la confianza de sus compañeros, a excepción de Kimiko, más ella también consideraba necesario mantener oculto el pasado de Meilin.

— Aun no encontramos nada referente a la dragona Heylin. Me pregunto que habrá querido decir Wuya con ese apodo a Meilin.- comento Ping Pong con seriedad.

— Tal vez se refería a una técnica poderosa.- concluyo Raimundo tratando de despistar la atención.

— Es posible, pero Meilin aún no regresa de la pagoda para preguntarle lo que quiso decir Wuya.

— Aunque regresé dudo mucho que nos lo explique. Ella es muy reservada al hablar del pasado, recuerdan que fue evasiva en ciertas preguntas que le hacíamos cuando despertó.- dijo Clay.

— Es cierto. Supongo que lo mejor será seguir buscando a ver que podemos encontrar.

Meilin no movía ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo. Su postura aunque meditativa era de estado alerta. Si Wuya estaba de regreso significaba un peligro mayor del que había creído posible… la tierra y todo el universo estarían en peligro.

Los recuerdos del pasado asechaban su mente una y otra vez. Aquella malvada, la destructora de aldeas, asesina de inocentes. Un ser despiadado cuya única meta era acabar con todo a su paso y sumergir al mundo en un caos absoluto.

Había tomado su decisión.

Se colocó de pie yendo directamente en busca del maestro Fung. Ya había anochecido y eso la ayudaría para no llamar demasiado la atención de los monjes. Después de atravesar un par de habitaciones del templo, lo encontró. Estaba sentado meditando frente a un pequeño jardín Zen que se encontraba en aquel salón.

— ¿Qué te perturba joven guerrera?- comentó el anciano con parsimonia mientras abría los ojos.

— Maestro Fung, me temó que debo marcharme del templo Xiaolin.

— ¿Por qué esa decisión tan repentina?

— Han surgido cosas que indican que debo irme…- expuso Meilin con seriedad.— Pero no se preocupe. Me aseguraré de que los monjes Xiaolin reciban el entrenamiento adecuado. He escrito durante unas horas todo lo que deben aprender para derrotar a Chase Young luego de que el eclipse Heylin ocurra… o a cualquier enemigo que aparezca.

— ¿Por qué no tendremos tu ayuda?- inquirió el maestro sin entender.

Meilin consideró un momento si debía contarle la verdad al hombre frente a ella. Una verdad que nunca le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Chase Young.

— ¿Puede guardar un secreto maestro Fung? – quiso saber mientras se levantaba y contemplaba la luna por las persianas de la ventana.

— Por supuesto que sí. Es mi trabajo guardar los secretos del templo.

— En ese caso, le explicare la razón por la que debo marcharme inmediatamente del templo Xiaolin.

Jack Spicer salía de la ducha. Era el tercer baño que se daba y aun sentía tierra en el interior de su cuerpo. Esa chica que al principio le había parecido débil, resulto ser más poderosa de lo que pensaba.

Estaba enojado con Wuya porque no le había advertido acerca del poder de la chica, aquella habilidad para controlar los elementos mucho más sencillo que los monjes Xiaolin.

Se vistió con su acostumbrada túnica negra preparándose para continuar con su habitual actividad nocturna. Arreglar a sus robots.

— Jack es el momento.

— ¿El momento de qué?

— ¡Trae el Shen Gong Wu!- demandó el fantasma con apremió.

Jack Spicer consideró un momento si dejar lo que hacía para obedecer a Wuya como solía hacerlo, pero en esa ocasión no lo hizo. Seguía enojado con el espíritu por no haberle advertido del peligro que implicaba combatir contra esa chica.

— Estoy ocupado. Espera unos momentos a que termine.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!- reclamó Wuya con enojo.

— Pues te informo que necesitas mi ayuda para invocar el poder del Wu, además de que tienes días sin usarlo. No te importara esperar unos minutos a que termine de arreglar este robot.- concluyó Jack sin darle demasiada importancia a Wuya.

El espectro no dijo nada más, porque cuando recuperara su forma humana se aseguraría de torturar a Jack por su atrevimiento.

Dojo ingresó a la alcoba del maestro Fung con una bandeja de té, mientras este observaba el lugar por el que se había marchado Meilin unos minutos atrás. Estaba considerando que tal vez no había sido buena idea haberle dicho donde se ocultaba Chase Young.

— ¿Le sucede algo maestro Fung?- averiguó el dragón preocupado.

— Nada Dojo. Solo pienso en las amenazas que están por venir.

— No se preocupe por eso, seguramente los guerreros Xiaolin se encargaran de todos los chicos malos, como lo han hecho siempre.- comentó Dojo mientras le servía una taza de té al maestro.

Esté la tomó, bebió un sorbo y volvió su vista a la ventana. Tendría que explicarles de alguna manera a sus dragones que su nueva entrenadora se había marchado, y no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Chase Young se sentía intrigado por lo que estaba por suceder. Un extraño presentimiento se estaba invadiendo de su cuerpo con cada minuto que pasaba y eso no le agradaba en absoluto.

Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor frente a Shadow, pero se encontraba más ausente en sus pensamientos que en el entorno, acción que no pasó desapercibida para la guerrera Heylin.

— Has estado muy callado.- comentó Shadow mientras tragaba un poco del arroz frente a ella.

— Estoy pensando.- contestó él con una sonrisa en el rostro para no levantar demasiadas sospechas.— No es algo que deba intrigarte.

— Siempre que piensas es algo peligroso o arriesgado.- se escuchó una voz al fondo del lugar.

Los presentes, incluidos los gatos se levantaron en posición de ataque para recibir a la intrusa que osaba ingresar sin ser invitada a los dominios del poderoso lord Heylin.

Shadow miró a la chica con extrañeza, preguntándose cómo había ingresado en la impenetrable cueva de Chase Young.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- preguntó Shadow con desdén sin dudarlo.— ¡Gatos ataquen al intruso!- ordenó a los jóvenes sirvientes que Chase Young había puesto bajo su mando para proteger la guarida.

Meilin la detallo con la mirada unos momentos, intentando reconocer la razón por la que aquella mujer le parecía extrañamente familiar. Unos segundos después lo recordó. Su energía había sido la que llegó hasta ella cuando permanecía dormida en aquella cueva. Al principio había creído que fue Chase el culpable pero luego de platicar con él hacia un par de noches se percató de su poder superior. Esa chica era fuerte, pero no tan poderosa como Chase Young…más lo que le parecía extraño era el hecho de que su energía fuera tan similar a la de él. Casi la misma esencia.

Seguidamente un par de enormes panteras negras surgieron por los alrededores preparándose para atacar a la joven guerrera Xiaolin. Después de agazaparse se vinieron sobre ella, más Meilin no se inmuto si quiera. Las panteras estaban a punto de rasguñarla pero se detuvieron en seco. Ambas cambiaron sus posturas por unas más amigables, comenzaron a lamerla y ronronear como si fueran dos pequeños gatos.

— ¿Pero qué…- dijo Shadow sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

— No es algo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que este fue mi hogar mucho antes que de Chase Young.- contestó Meilin con una sonrisa irónica.— Mi aroma esta por todas partes, no soy una intrusa en absoluto para tus mascotas.

— ¿Qué dices? Este es el escondite de mi señor desde hace miles de años, es imposible que una joven como tu hubiese vivido aquí.- aseguró Shadow en el mismo tono desconfiado.

— Pues fue mío antes que de él. De hecho, fui yo quien lo trajo aquí la primera vez que lo vio.- hiso una leve pausa y contempló los alrededores.— Debo admitir que le has dado un toqué más masculino con el paso de los años.

— Eso es ment…

— Fénix, ya basta.- demando Chase Young interrumpiendo el comentario de la joven Heylin, quien al parecer ya se dignaba a participar en la conversación. — Ella es una antigua amiga, así que no debes ser grosera.

Dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose más a Meilin, seguido de Shadow; quien parecía no se apartaría de su lado.

— ¿Una amiga?- eso no le agrado demasiado a la joven Heylin.

Chase Young no tenía amigos, y mucho menos mujeres. Sea quien fuese esa mujer frente a ella la tendría muy bien vigilada.

— No sé si debí sentirme halagada u ofendida cuando el maestro Fung me dijo que este era el lugar donde te ocultabas.

— Ninguna de las dos, solo me establecí aquí porque es un excelente escondite. Hay espacio para entrenar, tiene comodidades como riachuelos, cascadas y enormes construcciones de piedra…

— Sumado a eso las excelentes habitaciones, y amplios jardines zen de meditación.- concluyó Meilin con una sonrisa traviesa a la que Chase no pudo evitar corresponder.

— A mí solo me parece un lugar para vivir y entrenar.- comentó Shadow a lo que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

— Aunque es muy halagador platicar de la arquitectura de la que alguna vez fue mi casa, no he venido precisamente a hablar de ello. Un asunto más importante es el que me ha traído hasta aquí.- comenzó Meilin.

— Lo suponía. ¿Vas a pedirme ayuda para ingresar al lado Heylin?- inquirió con sarcasmo.

— No, pero es algo que está ligeramente relacionado con ello.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Chase sin comprender a que se refería con esas palabras.— ¿Estas considerando hacerte malvada de nuevo Meilin?

El interés que sentía Chase Young por conocer esa respuesta era muy difícil de disimular, aunque pudiera ocultarlo con su tonó de voz, sus ojos lo delataron. Ese brillo refulgente en su mirada dorada como un dragón demostraba fascinación ante la idea. Reacción que no pasó desapercibida para Shadow.

Meilin ignoró aquella pregunta y en cambió intentó concentrarse en lo que realmente iba a hacer en aquel lugar.

Antes de haber ido en busca de Chase, se infiltró en la bóveda de los Shen Gong Wu del templo Xiaolin para corroborar si los archivos que los monjes llevaban estaban en lo correcto. Según los documentos, ellos poseían en su poder el Wu: Cerebro de burbuja y el espejo inversor, pero cuando fue a buscar el primero de ellos… no estaba.

— Necesito que me digas si tienes en tu poder el Wu: Cerebro de burbuja.

Chase Young la miró intrigado sin entender porque Meilin se interesaba por un Wu tan insignificante como era ese.

— No, tengo entendido que es propiedad de los monjes Xiaolin. Yo solo buscó Shen Gong Wus, extraños o muy particulares, pero ese realmente no es algo que pueda servirme en mis planes.

La sangre de Meilin se heló ante la negativa del lord Heylin. A su mente volvió el ataque que había sufrido el templo en manos de Jack Spicer. Todo eso había sido una trampa.

_Ella lo tiene…Wuya…tiene el Shen gong Wu…._- pensaba con frustración.

La respiración de Meilin se agitó de repente, su cuerpo se percibió pálido de un momento para otro.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Wuya… tiene el Wu.- murmuró más para ella más pudieron escucharla.

— Es posible que Jack lo hubiese robado, pero no es algo que deba preocuparte de todas maneras.- Meilin lo miró sin comprender.— En el pasado Wuya ya ha recuperado su apariencia humana, pero siempre hayan la manera de regresarla a esa patética mascara fantasmal. Por supuesto, que debo darme crédito por la última vez ya que fui yo quien le dio el poder necesario para sobrevivir y también para tener su forma humana, pero también se lo arrebaté cuando me traicionó.- realizó una pausa y sonrió con superioridad.— En cualquier caso tú eres mucho más poderosa que ella… siempre lo has sido.

Chase Young recordó entonces los encuentros en el pasado cuando él aun pertenecía a los guerreros Xiaolin. Siempre que se enfrentaban contra Wuya, Meilin la ayudaba en la batalla, siendo aún más evidentemente poderosa._ ¿Por qué ser su aliada cuando fácilmente podría someterla?_ Se preguntó el lord.

— ¿Cuál es tu gran temor si eres mucho más fuerte que ella?- inquirió con duda.

Meilin le sonrió de forma divertida. ¿Realmente creía que iba a responder esa pregunta? Jamás. Nunca le revelaría la verdadera razón de su maldad a Chase Young, nunca le explicaría lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, y sobre todo en la vida le contaría porque ayudaba a Wuya en el pasado en vez de derrotarla.

— Eso no es algo que te incumba.- dijo cortante.— En tal caso, lo mejor será que me marche.- les dio la espalda dispuesta a irse por donde había regresado. Es posible que ya no me veas en el templo Xiaolin con los demás monjes, así que puedes dejar de espiarme con el pozo.

El rostro de Shadow mostró una mirada de escepticismo, su señor jamás se tomaría la molestia de hacer algo tan insulso como eso, o eso consideraba. Mientras que Chase se sentía como un pequeño niño que había sido atrapado tras una jugarreta.

— No sé de qué hablas.- fue su respuesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada a otro lugar.

— Eres un gran mentiroso Chase Young, pero sigo sabiendo cuando alguien miente. Tú por ejemplo, lo haces en este momento.- Meilin sonrió con gratificación y se acercó lo suficientemente a su cuerpo como para que sus respiraciones chocaran la una con la otra.— Se cuando alguien puede espiarme al igual que tú. Ambos nos enseñaron las mismas artes...

El aliento de Meilin lo aturdió por un segundo. Otra vez el descontrol estaba apoderándose de él. Su sangre comenzaba a arder como un fuego que quemaba, era un rescoldo ardiente que lo calcinaría al menor segundo y todo por culpa de la cercanía que ella tenía con él en ese instante.

Chase Young odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo esa manera de ser, tan inocente y luego tan superior que la joven poseía. Miró ligeramente sus ojos cafés y se extrañó al notar el extraño color que estaban adquiriendo en ese momento.

— ¿Meilin?- llamó ligeramente.

El grito de dolor que emergió de su boca los alertó. Meilin se retiró un par de pasos del cuerpo de Chase Young. Su mano derecha comenzó a sangrar de forma inesperada como si hubiese recibido una cortada pero eso no había ocurrido.

Chase intentó acercarse a ella pero no podía. El poder de Meilin, mejor dicho su energía no dejaba de crear una barrera constante que era casi imposible de penetrar.

— ¡Meilin!

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?- le preguntó Shadow a su señor mientras se retiraban un poco de la mujer que no dejaba de expulsarlos con su chi.

Wuya sonreía aún más tenebrosamente que cuando lo hacía en su forma fantasmal. Si esa hubiera sido la primera vez que Jack Spicer hubiese visto a Wuya como una humana posiblemente se hubiera perturbado, pero ya era la tercera vez que veía a la bruja regresar a la normalidad. Mas no por ello dejaba de ser inquietante.

— Ya te regresé a la normalidad. ¿Ya podremos obtener los Wus?

La bruja lo miró como si fuera algo diminuto a su alrededor, seguidamente lo abrazó de forma cariñosa, colocó la mano en su mejilla y sonrió con malicia.

— Te quedas soló de nuevo Jack.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te atreves a dejarme otra vez?

Wuya se alejó de él con un andar sensual, meneó su cabellera rojiza larga con su mano presumiendo su belleza y elegancia.

— Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer Jack, porque ahora que Meilin está aquí conocerás lo que es la verdadera maldad.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Ya lo verás. Muy pronto.- aseguró antes de desvanecerse en el aire de forma tenebrosa.

**Continuara**

**Oh! No Wuya a regresado ¿Ahora que pasará? Pues lo sabrán en dos semanas jejeje**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado**

**Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8: La mano del Dragón

**FELIZ AÑO! Mis adoradas lectoras perdoneme por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero es que estuve de viaje a un lugar sin internet! AHhh jue horrible XD No mentira, la pase bien, aunque no habia casi tecnologia uno la paso en familia que es lo importante en las fiestas. Bueno para que vean que no soy cruel, las quiero y aprecio les dare este obsequio para ganarme su perdon: Voy a poner capitulo hoy, y el sabado el otro para compensarlas por esta ausencia de dos semanas. Así que sin más, les dejo este capitulo.**

**Capítulo 8: la mano del dragón**

En la cabeza de Meilin reaparecieron las imágenes de lo que había hecho cuando aún era una niña pequeña. Su aldea destruida por sus alrededores. El caos y la devastación que aquella bruja estaba causando para recuperar aquel libro que su padre-antes de ser asesinado por Wuya- le demando no entregar.

Seguidamente la voz de Wuya en su cabeza alejó aquellos recuerdos de su mente, dejándola envuelta en la oscuridad de su mente.

— Tu deuda aún no ha sido saldada Meilin. Me perteneces.

— ¡No!- gritó en lo más profundo.— ¡No! ¡Me niego!

— No tienes opción.- recalcó la bruja.

La fuerza de Meilin continuaba empujando a Chase Young lejos de ella. Aun en contra de su sentido común el lord Heylin intentaba por todos los medios acercarse. Estaba preocupado, jamás había visto a la joven actuar de ese modo tan descontrolado y a la vez fascinado ante la muestra de poderío tan grande que embargaba a la chica.

La sangre que escurría del brazo de Meilin comenzó a secarse en forma de un dragón completamente negro que envolvía su brazo hasta culminar con la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Similar a un tatuaje tribal.

El cabello de la chica se desparramaba a los alrededores de su rostro cuando de un momento a otro su poder dejo de emerger.

Chase Young se acercó a ella rápidamente pero la joven se encontraba como un ovilló en el suelo. Sus ropas se habían tornado de un color diferente y su aura también lo era. El lord Heylin dudo en acercarse hasta que ella se levantó.

— ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Shadow a Chase Young quien permanecía tan inmutable como ella.

Él no contestó. Estaba hipnotizado por lo que presenciaba. Meilin era la viva imagen de lo que había sido la primera vez que la conoció. Sus ojos rojos como brazas ardientes compitiendo con el color de su traje. Su cabellera larga meciéndose en perfecta armonía de un lado a otro, los mechones de cabellos de varios tamaños enmarcando su rostro en un aspecto más lúgubre y a la vez excitante. Sus labios carmesí y en su mano derecha el dragón negro.

— La mano del dragón.- fue todo lo que murmuró Chase Young.

Meilin lo miró de forma fría al pronunciar ese nombre, aquel por el cual se le había llamado cuando era temida. Ella se había convertido en el ser escalofriante que ayudo a Wuya en el pasado, pero Chase Young no lo sabía. Antes de que él pudiera preguntarle algo, salió corriendo del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

Los guerreros no concebían lo que su maestro les había explicado ¿Su nueva aliada y entrenadora se marchaba sin dar explicación alguna? Raimundo se sentía dubitativo ante esa escasa explicación que el monje les daba.

— No tiene sentido.- reprochó el líder Xiaolin.

— Solo dejo las instrucciones de cómo será el entrenamiento que deben seguir durante estas semanas.- recalcó el maestro Fung enseñándoles el pergamino.

— Me niego a seguirlo sin una explicación racional. Meilin tuvo que decirle algo antes de irse.- aseguró Raimundo.

— Rai no lo compliques más. Lo mejor es hacerle caso a lo que dice el maestro Fung.- insistió Kimiko colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Raimundo.

El líder respiró con frustración, tenía un terrible presentimiento y por la mirada que Kimiko le estaba dando en ese momento supo que no era el único que lo pensaba. Es que había demasiadas preguntas formulándose ¿Por qué huiría Meilin? ¿Por qué dejar un entrenamiento en el pergamino, especialmente diseñado para derrotarla a ella y no a Chase Young?

Unos minutos después el maestro Fung se retiró dejando a los jóvenes monjes con una actitud seria referente a los acontecimientos recientes.

— No parece coherente. Meilin se ve muy seria como para marcharse sin avisar.- comento Omi.

— No sé si sea mi imaginación pero… ¿No se dieron cuenta de la extraña actitud que tomo cuando vio a Wuya?- participó Clay.— Creo que hay algo que la joven nos está ocultando.

Raimundo y Kimiko se dirigieron una mirada preocupada, al parecer acababan de pensar lo mismo. Sea lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo tenía relación con Chase Young.

Ping Pong no dijo nada, pero se percató de la complicidad de Raimundo y Kimiko, al parecer ellos sabían algo que no estaban diciéndoles a ellos, pero se encargaría de averiguarlo.

No muy lejos del bosque que atravesaba hacia la cueva de Chase Young, Meilin continuaba huyendo, trataba de controlar su furia y rabia descargándola en cuanto árbol se le pusiera al frente, convirtiéndolo en añicos con sus poderes.

La voz de Wuya no dejaba de atormentarla. Su mente estaba hecha un lio por lo que sucedía. Los viejos recuerdos se unificaban en su mente como si estuviese viviéndolos nuevamente. Corrió un poco más tratando de calmarse, estaba estresada, su cabeza era un caos, sus poderes malignos resurgían y su mano no dejaba de palpitar exigiendo poder.

Todo lo que odió ser en el pasado, volvía a su presente como si el tiempo jamás hubiese transcurrido.

Con pasos lentos y pesados se acercó al lago que evitaba que continuara su camino. Se colocó de rodillas mirando el reflejo de la mujer que se mostraba. Era aterradora, sus labios se habían tornado de un rojo carmesí, combinado perfectamente con sus ojos. Su cabello alborotado por todos lados se desparramaba haciéndola ver como una criatura fantasmal al contraste con su piel.

Su ropa había cambiado también, ahora lucía exactamente como hacia mil quinientos años atrás, y con el mismo deseo de sangre que demandaba en su interior. Aquella parte que había jurado que selló por completo en el mundo Heylin regresaba cada minuto a su ser, indicando deseo de sangre y poder. Cada palpitar de su mano era indicativo que no faltaba demasiado para que regresara a ser aquella criatura temible que Wuya manipulaba a su antojo.

— No falta mucho.- se escuchó a su espalda.

Meilin se giró, encontrándose que la culpable que había convertido en realidad sus peores pesadillas. Wuya sonreía en carne y hueso, con su típica y exótica figura seductora. Derrochaba en su actitud y movimientos el poder que poseía. Como la odiaba.

Se colocó de pie encarándola. No perdió el tiempo en pensar lo que iba a hacer, simplemente envió gran poder de fuego hacia ella, tratando de herirla tan solo un poco.

Wuya sonrió con altanería a la vez que esquivaba el ataque. Entonces presionó su mano como si estuviera apretando algún objeto invisible. Inmediatamente el brazo de Meilin comenzó a sangrar dolorosamente.

— ¡Maldita!- gruñó la joven mientras intentaba detener el sangrado de su brazo.

La bruja ignoró el insulto, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa de satisfacción.

— No sé porque te quejas, después de todo este siempre ha sido tu destino. Mientras yo estuve fuera solo viviste un ligero descanso.

— Yo no debería estar cumpliendo tus órdenes.- aseguró la chica con furia.

— Pero fue el precio que pagaste porque yo cumpliera tu deseo. Aquel capricho tuyo me salió demasiado caro en esta época.

— Lo dices porque lo ves como si él fuera una amenaza para ti.- aseguró ella con escepticismo.

La bruja borró la expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. El comentario sarcástico de la chica no era para nada de su agrado, teniendo en cuenta que era cierto. Aquel capricho que le había cumplido en el pasado a Meilin. Aquel estúpido deseo que consideró había sido inútil y que le garantizaba la protección absoluta del poder de los elementos. El poder de Meilin… ahora le estaba saliendo demasiado estorboso.

— Lo es. Antes cuando era bueno, no era estorboso, era solo una marioneta de Dashi pero ahora. Siendo el lord Heylin es demasiado peligroso como para ignorarlo.

— Algo bueno tenía que salir, de que se hiciera malvado.- concluyó con una sonrisa audaz.

— Ignorando el hecho de que eso es una amenaza en estos momentos. Tú has estado pasándote de lista durante mi encierro en esa caja. Estuviste entrenando con los monjes Xiaolin y eso me resulta bastante incómodo. Me ha sido muy difícil el poder controlarte.

— Eso es porque no deseo ser controlada. No tengo ningún interés en volver a servirte Wuya.- aseguró Meilin con rabia.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero la voz de la bruja la detuvo en seco.

— Suenas como si pudieses elegir. Recuerda que tu querida, firmaste un contrato de sangre. Nadie puede romperlo. ¿Te suena? ¿Servicio eterno?

Meilin miró a Wuya de reojo, mientras la bruja materializaba un papel pergamino entre sus manos. Era viejo, brillante y bastante decorado. Un contrató que había visto cuando era pequeña, era lo que había firmado y lo que la había metido en ese lio desde un principio.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Deseas que acabe con las aldeas? ¿Qué asesiné personas otra vez?

Wuya sonrió. Desapareció el papel. Negó con el rostro a la vez que se acercaba con su andar seductor hacia la chica. Rondándola como si estuviese investigando algo.

— Mi interés no es ese tipo de caos querida. Los tiempos cambian…

— Pero los intereses siguen siendo los mismos.- interrumpió Meilin a lo que Wuya rio sonoramente.

— Sigues entendiendo mi modo de pensar. Sin embargo, necesito aprovechar el evento que se aproxima y sabes bien a cual me refiero.

— ¿El eclipse Heylin? ¿Quieres que cause caos y destrucción esa noche? Se supone que tus poderes aumentaran ese día, más los míos seguirán iguales.

— Si pero los de Chase Young se debilitaran.

El corazón de Meilin dio un vuelco, acaso Wuya estaba pensando en…

— Quiero que lo destruyas. Es lo único que podría interponerse realmente en mi plan de conquistar al mundo, porque los monjes Xiaolin son más fáciles de engañar a diferencia de Chase. Él realmente sabe leer a las personas.

— Me niego.- dijo alarmada.

— No puedes.

— Te equivocas, si puedo. Lo único que tiene bueno ese estúpido contrato es que juraste que yo jamás podría infligir algún tipo de daño a Chase Young por órdenes tuyas. Mucho menos matarlo.

— De eso si te acuerdas…- murmuró Wuya de mala gana mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Realizó una pausa pensando en la manera que la chica accediera a su petición. Chase Young era una amenaza que ella no podía vencer sola. Chase Young no era Dashi, él si deseaba jugar sucio lo haría a diferencia de su anterior rival. Lastimosamente a excepción de la debilidad que le ocurría durante el eclipse Heylin no tenía idea de que tuviese otra debilidad.

También estaba segura que la única criatura que sería capaz de derrotar al lord seria Meilin. Su poder era igual en tantas formas que le sorprendía que la chica un no se hubiera dado cuenta de que si se alzaba contra ella, podría vencerla y deshacer el contrato.

Una idea llegó a su mente. Lo único que podría forzar a Meilin a obviar esa cláusula estúpida era...

— En ese caso te propongo algo. A cambio de que mates a Chase Young yo…

— No hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión Wuya. No le haré daño… yo…- interrumpió Meilin pero Wuya no había terminado de hablar.

— Déjame terminar niña. A cambio de que lo destruyas te ofrezco aquello que más deseas Meilin.

— ¿Qué podría yo querer de ti? ¿Peor aún, que podría desear si quiera que me hiciera hacerle daño a la razón que me convirtió en tu sirviente?- inquirió Meilin con desdén.

— Tu libertad.

Meilin no sabía que responder a eso. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Acaso ella podría ser libre por fin?

— A cambio de su vida te ofrezco la tuya de vuelta. ¿Desaprovecharas esta oportunidad Meilin?

Chase Young se movía de un lado al otro buscando entre sus cosas una extraña botella que no veía desde hacía siglos. Mientras tanto Shadow no dejaba de observarlo con fastidio y tedio puesto que el joven ignoraba todas las preguntas que ella le hacía.

— Mi señor, puede decirme por fin que es la mano del dragón.

— Ya te dije que ahora no, Shadow.- respondió cortante mientras continuaba revolviendo sus cosas.

— Bueno entonces dime ¿Qué tanto estas buscando?

— No es tu problema.- advirtió.

Chase Young no se sentía en ese momento lo suficientemente paciente para soportar las preguntas de su aprendiz. Solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza y era averiguar donde se había metido Meilin. Más antes tenía que buscar aquel elixir que había elaborado en el pasado, aquel que le permitía mantenerse en pie contra ella lo suficiente para tocarla. Porque mientras la mano de dragón estuviera sobre ella cualquiera que la tocara se quemaría como si de fuego se tratara. A menos claro que ella permitiese ese tacto.

La mano del dragón era una gran amenaza sino se era su aliado, y algo le decía que aquella chica no era precisamente su amiga en esos momentos. Su corazón dolió de forma brusca ante ese pensamiento.

Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, estaba más preocupado por ella que por el hecho de que fuera su enemiga. Conocía a la perfección el temor que mostraba Meilin hacia ser malvada nuevamente cuando entrenaban juntos. Las pesadillas constantes, los momentos en que perdía el control, la ira contenida y la culpa. Ella realmente no sentía deseos de ser malvada.

Lo que no lograba comprender era por qué había vuelto a transformase. En especial de un momento a otro.

— Lo encontré.- dijo satisfecho.

No tardo ni dos segundos en beber el elixir de la botella casi por completo. El resto lo guardó entre sus ropas, seguidamente salió disparado en busca de la chica que seguramente no se encontraría muy lejos de allí.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Kimiko se escabulló entre los árboles camino a la mezquita del templo. Trataba de no ser vista por nadie. Minutos después de tener éxito en su cometido, vislumbró una sombra al fondo. Esta se acercó con pesadez pero al mismo tiempo sigilo.

— Pensé que no vendrías.- comentó Raimundo revelándose bajo los tenues rayos de luna.

— Debí esperar a que Ping Pong se durmiera, sabes que su alcoba es continua a la mía y él es muy sensible. ¿Cuál es el plan que tienes en mente?

— Debemos ir en búsqueda de Chase Young, seguramente el tendrá alguna idea de su paradero.

— Pero ellos son enemigos.- rebatió Kimiko.— ¿Por qué le diría algo a él?

— Porque Meilin miraba a Chase Young de la misma manera en la que yo te miró a ti.- aseguró Raimundo desviando ligeramente la mirada.

— ¿Y eso que significa Rai?

El muchacho se sonrojó ligeramente pensando que tal vez no debió haberle dicho eso a Kimiko. Sin saber cómo responder a aquella pregunta, decidió desviar el tema.

— M-mejor vamos a la guarida de Chase.

— ¡Oye espera! Contesta la pregunta.

— Baja la voz, nos van a descubrir.

Él se dio la vuelta saliendo de la mezquita, seguido por Kimiko que no dejaba de murmurar improperios porque no le contestó.

Meilin se había quedado sola en el rio poco después de que había anochecido. Aun pensaba en la respuesta que debía darle a Wuya durante unas horas. Su libertad a cambio de la vida de Chase Young.

En el pasado ella había decido algo similar, precisamente eso era lo que la había metido en ese embrolló, pero ahora que se le presentaba una oportunidad similar ¿La dejaría ir?

En su mente aún estaban as palabras que hacía unas horas la bruja le había dicho, unas que no dejaban de rondarle la cabeza.

_— ¿No sabes que contestar? Cuando eras niña no tardaste ni dos segundos en decidir._

_— No es lo mismo. En el pasado se trataba de salvar una vida no de destruirla.- le recordó._

_— Destruiste la tuya.- rebatió.- ¿Y para qué? Aquello que siempre quisiste proteger, aquella pureza, esa inocencia que viste en él en ese momento ya no existe. El joven que dio su vida por salvarte en ese momento ahora solo tiene interés en destruirla._

_Ella no dijo nada, sabía que lo que Wuya decía podía ser cierto pero… algo le decía que en el fondo Chase no era tan diferente a como lo recordaba. _

_— Tengo una idea para que no te sientas presionada. La próxima vez que veas a Chase Young, me mostraras tu decisión. Si lo dejas vivir seguirás sirviéndome, será como si esta conversación no existiese, pero si lo matas me asegurare de cumplir mi palabra. _

_— Firma un contrato. Si no, no creeré en tu palabra. _

_La bruja suspiró frustrada. Creando de la nada un nuevo pergamino en el que accedía a cumplir su palabra si se ella lo asesinaba. Wuya lo firmó entregando así su palabra. _

— Meilin.- aquella voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

No deseaba darse la vuelta porque era indudable de quien era esa voz, y eso significaba que tendría que presentarle a Wuya su decisión, porque de algo estaba segura, aquella bruja estaba espiándola.

**Continuara**

**Este episodio revela pocas cosas del pasado de Meilin o no? Acaso Meilinn aceptaria algo así? Cual serà la verdadera razò por la que Meilin hizo ese trato? Todo esto y más el Sabado les prometo mis queridas lectoras. **

**Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews**

**Feliz año Nuevamente**

**Bye**


	9. Chapter 9: Decisión

Hola mis adoradas lectoras. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Pues les tengo una sorpresa, este es un capitulo especial ya que en él se encuentra el pasado de Meilin y la razón por la que es una aliada de Wuya. Con esto estamos entrando a la etapa cumbre de esta corta historia de Duelo Xiaolin. Espero lo disfruten.

1500 años en el pasado.

En una aldea no muy lejos del templo Xiaolin, específicamente en la casa del patriarca se presentaba un problema que intimidaría a cualquiera. El estrés y el miedo que se percibía en ese lugar alterarían al más fuerte.

El patriarca caminaba de un lado a otro con un objeto extraño entre sus manos mientras era contemplado por una niña que no tendría más de ocho años de edad.

El hombre observó a su pequeña hija y luego al libro que sujetaba entre sus manos. A simple vista podría ser cualquier libro, pero él sabía que no lo era. El patriarca era amigo de Dashi y en más de una ocasión había visto los artefactos mágicos que llamaban Shen gong Wu.

No había que ser muy listo para vislumbrar que aquel libro en sus manos era uno de esos. De apariencia oscura con un sello en su exterior y una energía extraña que emanaba de él, aquel libro se veía como algo realmente peligroso.

En el instante en que su pequeña hija lo había encontrado en el patio de su cabaña había querido llevárselo a Dashi pero no podía dejar a la joven sola, no siendo tan pequeña y con tantos peligros rondando la aldea. No hacia demasiado había perdido a su esposa por una enfermedad mortal, no podía darse el lujo de perderla a ella también. Así que había mandado a llamar a los guerreros Xiaolin, pero se estaban tardando demasiado en aparecer. Ya habían transcurrido más de seis horas y aun no llegaban. Aparte de que no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento.

— Papá ¿puedo ver el libro?- era la tercera vez que su hija le solicitaba aquella cosa.

— No. Ya te dije que es peligroso.

— Pero es un libro ¿Qué tiene de peligroso ver un libro?

El hombre no sabía cómo explicarle a su pequeña hija que ese libro no era uno normal. De hecho no deseaba siquiera él estar cerca de tal artefacto pero temía que si lo soltaba por alguna razón alguien pudiese tomarlo y abrirlo. Estaba seguro de que si algo así pasaba traería consecuencias garrafales.

Un ruido en la puerta le dio esperanzas de que los guerreros ya hubiesen llegado. Sin perder demasiado tiempo se aproximó a abrir pero justo en ese instante recibió un impacto que lo expulso contra una de las paredes contrarias de la casa.

Una sombra femenina se adentró al interior de la cabaña. En su mano una bola de energía verduzca aún permanecía. Esa figura era aterradora y peligrosa.

La niña no espero demasiado en acercarse corriendo al cuerpo herido de su padre. Este sangraba pero en ningún momento había soltado el libro. La pequeña miró a la mujer con rabia sin comprender porque había hecho algo así.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué atacas a mi padre?- le decía a aquella mujer aterradora.

Esta solo le sonrió de forma aterradora mientras volvía a crear lo que parecía ser una bola de energía entre sus manos, dispuesta a matarla.

— Meilin.- la voz de su padre llamó su atención.

La pequeña lo miró agonizante. El hombre tomó sus manos con dificultad y depositó el libro en ellas, rogando al cielo estar haciendo lo correcto al arriesgar a su hija así.

— No permitas que esa mujer…cof… obtenga este libro…- solicitó su padre.— Huye… Meilin…

— Pero padre…- iba a objetar mientras las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaban a escaparse justo en el que su padre perdió la conciencia.

— Es mejor que me entregues eso pequeña.- dijo la mujer de larga cabellera rojiza.— Si lo haces, prometo que tu muerte no será tan dolorosa.

Meilin retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar con la pared. Apretujaba fuertemente el libro contra su pecho.

— No puedo morir, no puedo dejar que tengas esto…. Necesito…deseo poder detenerte.- rogó la niña llorando mientras contemplaba con rabia aquellos ojos que habían matado a su padre.

Sin saberlo la niña había dicho algo clave, algo que el libro que poseía entre sus manos podía cumplir. Wuya se impaciento y sin demasiada emoción lanzó su ataque contra la niña, pero esta fue más rápida y saltó hacia un lado logrando escapar de aquel peligro.

Wuya sonrió ante la agilidad de la pequeña que pronto se uniría con su padre. Pero considerando que sería una captura sencilla le daría un poco de ventaja.

Meilin escapo por la ventana cercana alejándose de la casa. A medida que corría se percató de que todas las casas de la aldea estaban en llamas, las personas corrían despavoridas de un lado a otro debido al caos.

La niña no sabía que hacer ¿Cómo podía destruirla? ¿Cómo escapar? ¿A quién debía pedir ayuda?

— Por favor, deseo destruirla de algún modo. – repitió nuevamente con determinación.

Entonces el libro comenzó a emanar una energía oscura a su alrededor. A Meilin se le erizó la piel ante la escalofriante sensación que comenzaba a envolverla. Soltó el libro en el suelo asustada, esté se abrió, comenzó a pasar paginas solo hasta detenerse, poco después de la mitad.

Meilin se aproximó lentamente para recoger el artefacto que su padre le había suplicado proteger antes de morir. Más el texto llamó su atención, mejor dicho la imagen. Era un lenguaje antiguo, complicado de leer para cualquiera en especial para una niña como ella que había recibido solo lo necesario para su educación. Más la imagen era de una criatura poderosa, aquella que podía proteger o derrotar a cualquiera. En aquel dibujo la persona que aparecía allí moviéndose con forma peculiar controlaba al parecer el fuego, luego el agua, el aire y por último la tierra. Meilin rozó ligeramente la imagen maravillada ante la mágica imagen en movimiento, ignorando por unos instantes el caos a su alrededor. Hojeó el texto sin demasiado cuidado hasta reconocer una palabra. Un símbolo que su madre le había enseñado antes de morir, uno que veía constantemente en los objetos de su madre.

— Proteger…- era la palabra que se leía y no dudo en repetirla.

Sin saber por qué aquella energía maligna comenzó a rodearla más fuertemente al punto de envolverla. Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a arder, sus brazos empezaron a sangrar solos y eso la aterró.

Wuya se había aburrido demasiado en aquel caos acercándose a su presa lentamente no se esperaba ver aquello al encontrarla en el interior del bosque. Esa chica había usado el libro de la perdición, y por lo tanto su libro que aparecía solo una vez durante siete días cada mil años estaba a punto de desaparecer. Peor aún, esa mocosa estaba utilizando el adquisidor de poder que ella necesitaba para hacerse más fuerte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a reunir su energía para acabar con ella pero justo cuando se disponía a atacarla recibió un ataqué por la espalda. Una patada que la lanzó al suelo, más no permaneció demasiado tiempo así, reivindico su posición inicial y encaró al extraño.

Un joven guerrero de quizás unos once años de edad había logrado tomarla por sorpresa. Sonrió ante la astucia del pequeño niño de cabellera negra.

— Te destruiré Wuya, así dejaras a los aldeanos en paz.

Meilin continuaba observando todo absorta mientras su cuerpo continuaba absorbiendo la energía negativa. Era extraño pero se sentía cada vez más fuerte a pesar de sentir cosas malas en su interior.

Ella pudo reconocerlo sin demasiado trabajo. Era uno de los jóvenes acompañantes del monje Dashi, uno que siempre estaba junto a su maestro pero… ella no veía al monje Dashi por ningún lugar. Ese chico estaba loco por exponerse contra esa bruja.

— No me hagas reír. Eres tan solo un aprendiz de monje. Te recomiendo que regreses donde tu maestro y lo traigas aquí. Eso sí sería una batalla interesante.

Wuya dirigió una mirada por sobre su hombro, buscando a su rival entre el caos y el fuego que se levantaba tras los espesos árboles del bosque. Ella sonrió de medio lado, considerando que Dashi podría estar más cerca de lo que temía.

— No me subestimes. Yo puedo solo contigo.- demandó el chico con orgullo.

— Como dije… No me hagas reír.- Wuya disparó una bola de energía contra el joven que no tardo más que un segundo en esquivar su ataque y arremeter con golpes agiles contra la bruja, que a su vez los esquivaba con agilidad.

De repente Meilin sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar. Su respiración se cortó por momentos y luego nada.

Un estremecimiento en la tierra captó la atención de ambos, dejando de luchar por breves momentos.

Meilin estaba flotando en el aire a centímetros del suelo. Su cabellera revoloteaba de un lugar a otro enmarcando sus ojos rojos como la sangre, mientras que en su mano podía apreciarse la imagen de un dragón negro rodeado por energía poderosa.

Era una imagen aterradora y a la vez cautivante, un despliegue de poder perfecto que atraería a cualquiera que necesitara un reto como polillas al fuego.

Wuya retrocedió ante la mirada sin expresión de la niña. Era como si su cuerpo no estuviera consiente de lo que haría. El monje cambio la postura a una defensiva hacia la pequeña, mientras que Wuya lo imitaba.

— Proteger.- murmuró la niña antes de que sus manos formaran dos bolas de fuego y atacara a los presentes sin considerar si eran buenos o malos.

Ambos esquivaron los ataques continuos con dificultad ya que a medida que pasaban los segundos estos cambiaban de elementos. Ocasiones les lanzaba rocas, luego llamas, luego agua y por ultimo corrientes de aire similares a un tornado.

Wuya se lamentó al haber perdido la oportunidad de obtener semejante poder. Sin embargo no envidiaba para nada la falta de conciencia de la chiquilla, parecía estar poseída sin saber realmente quien era su enemigo.

— Detente. ¡Estas destruyendo todo el bosque!- demandó el monje Xiaolin con disgustó mientras esquivaba los ataques.

Meilin detuvo su ataque unos segundos asimilando las palabras del muchacho. Tenía razón a su alrededor solo había destrucción. Una que ella estaba causando. No había diferencia entre ella y aquella bruja. Su cuerpo comenzó a descender hacia la tierra hasta quedar sentada por completo sobre el césped.

El monje con cierto temor comenzó a acercarse a ella tratando de demostrarle confianza. Wuya contemplaba la escena sin saber qué hacer, necesitaba obtener el poder de aquella niña si quería derrotar a Dashi, pero ahora no estaba segura si acercarse a la pequeña era seguro.

— ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el monje.— Soy Chase Young, no te haré daño lo prometo. Vine a buscar un libro de apariencia extraña. Era el que tenías hacia solo unos segundos.

La niña no contestó nada.

Chase miró por sobre su hombro percatándose de que el libro había desaparecido por completo, esa chica al parecer lo había utilizado y eso explicaría el extraño comportamiento de hacía unos segundos. Él la miró compadecido, ella se veía asustada como si estuviera tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía.

Él estiró su mano ofreciéndosela para ayudarla a levantarse junto con una sonrisa amable. Lo que tenía planeado era llevar a la chiquilla con su maestro y él seguramente sabría qué hacer.

Entonces sucedió algo que Wuya no esperaba pero… resolvería sus problemas.

Cuando Meilin tocó la mano de Chase Young este salió disparado hacia el otro lado del bosque, con una velocidad inhumana. Su cuerpo chocó contra un par de árboles rompiéndolos justo por la mitad hasta que por fin cayó inerte en el suelo y sin señales de vida.

— ¿Qué hice?

Meilin se acercó rápidamente hacia el cuerpo que apenas respiraba en el suelo. Había sangre por todas partes, gran parte fluía de su cabeza y su espalda. Era una imagen terrible capaz de marcar a cualquier persona, en especial a una niña de ocho años.

— Lo mataste… vaya no eres tan diferente a mi.- sonrió Wuya con maldad mientras se colocaba tras la muchacha.

— No…no quise… yo no tenía intenciones de atacarlo… por favor… ayúdalo.- decía la pequeña con lágrimas derramándose por fin de sus ojos.

Wuya afiló su mirada mientras sonreía con superioridad.

— ¿Por qué te ayudaría? Hace unos instantes intentaste matarme. Incluso robaste mi libro y luego lo hiciste desaparecer. No tengo intenciones de ayudarte.- aseguró colocándose a su altura.

— Por favor…- gimoteó la niña.— Haré lo que sea.

— ¿Lo que sea?- repitió la mujer con interés.— ¿Por qué tanto interés?

— Él intento salvarme… yo no soy una asesina… no quiero serlo.

Observó de reojo al muchacho en suelo. Aun no estaba muerto, aunque la pequeña lo creyese así, solo debía juguetear un poco con sus poderes y le salvaría la vida.

Consideró unos segundos la situación, si ella hacia que la pequeña le sirviera podría derrotar a Dashi y tener un poder absoluto sin necesidad de ensuciar sus manos. Sonaba bastante tentador.

En cuanto al chico, podría matarlo después de que aquella niña estuviera bajo su control, de esa manera le enviaría un mensaje a Dashi. Nadie se mete con Wuya.

— Tendrías que servirme para toda la eternidad. ¿Estarías dispuesta a eso?

— Si. Lo que sea tan solo con evitar la muerte de este chico.- respondió la pequeña sin pensarlo demasiado.

Wuya sonrió. Con sus poderes creó un pequeño papel para que la pequeña colocara su firma en él. De esa manera el pacto estaría cerrado. Le extendió la pluma mágica a la chica pero esta se detuvo antes de firmar.

— ¿Qué?

— Debes incluir que por ningún motivo, me harás hacerle daño después de que le salves la vida.

— ¿Piensas que yo sería capaz de traicionarte?

— Estoy segura que lo harías. Salvarle la vida y luego forzarme a herirlo. Estoy segura de que harás algo así.

Wuya se mordió levemente la lengua, la chiquilla había descubierto parte den sus intenciones. A regañadientes incluyó en el contrató aquella cláusula que protegía al muchacho y ella lo firmó.

Minutos después la bruja se acercó al cuerpo inerte que apenas se sentía en el suelo y comenzó a sanarlo. No sin antes borrar su memoria, no quería bajo ningún concepto que Dashi se enterara de que había ayudado a uno de sus monjes. La haría parecer débil y buena, y no era ninguna de las dos.

Luego de eso terminar, había hecho desaparecer a la chiquilla y luego a ella misma de la escena del crimen.

Continuara

Bueno chicas espero hayan disfrutado de este episodio tan explicativo por decirlo de alguna forma

Las vere el proximo Sabado con la continuación de esta historia

Gracias por sus reviews que tanto amo leer

Bye


End file.
